Aprendiendo a Amarte
by Pauline Potter
Summary: CAP 9!Sirius conociendo a Santa claus? James y Lily besandose? y tambien... Todo esto en un cap: vacaciones navideñas
1. Empezando septimo y último año

Definitivamente ese año sería distinto, iba pensando algo distraída una chica de cabello pelirrojo, con una insignia de prefecto en su pecho. ¿Quien hubiese que una simple chica , sin belleza alguna, se convirtiese en tan solo en unas vacaciones tan hermosa como una mariposa? Lily Evans , así era como se llamaba la chica, aquellas vacaciones, su cuerpo, que antes parecía el de una niña de 14 años, se había vuelto en uno de una chica de 17 años. Había pegado el estirón ( significa que creció de estatura) , y su cuerpo se había convertido realmente en el de una mujer, pero sus curvas eran armónicas, lo cuál le daba un toque de inocencia, su cabello liso le caía hasta la cintura.

Realmente la fastidiaba todas esa miradas de los chicos mientras que iba haciendo su ronda de prefecta por el tren, estaba a pasando por el último vagón por revisar cuando...

- Hola preciosa- dijo un chico haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa.

Alguien ya la esperaba, apoyado sobre la pared , era alto y tenía un magnifico cuerpo que aparecía continuamente en la mayoría de los sueños de las chicas de Hogwarts. El cabello negro con reflejos azulados, y unos ojos grises que la miraban picadamente. Sirius Black.

-Hola Black- respondio Lily.

-Eh? Ya no conocemos?- pregunto Sirius.

-Tengo el poco agrado de decir que si- siguió Lily perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero estoy seguro de que me acordaría de alguien tan hermosa como vos- dijo mirándola cariñosamente, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara, el siguió como si nada- . ¿Acaso sos estudiante de intercambio? Lo dudo mucho, ya que tu acento no te delata, pero antes que nada..., tu nombre?

-Evans! Como has estado?- dijo un chico de cabellos negros alborotados saliendo por el compartimiento más cercano a Sirius. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, unos lindos ojos cafés atrás de unas gafas, y poseía es aquel momento, una sonrisa tan grande como su ego.

-Pero James Henry Potter! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas cuando estoy tratando con una chica?!- dijo echándole una severa mirada a su mejor amigo- . No ves que estaba a punto de descubrir el nombre de esta conejita cuando te metiste? ¬¬

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de quien es esta "conejita" - dijo James alzando una ceja y señalando con la cabeza a Lily.

-Si la conociese no le preguntaría el nombre, no?- dijo con un tono algo sarcástico Sirius.

-Mira sus ojos- dijo solamente James.

Sirius giro su vista hacía ella, y la miro a los ojos, sus ojos verdes con un tono algo castaño era lo que la caracterizaba, era aquello en que se la pasaba toda la noche soñando su mejor amigo.

-Evans?!-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos mirando incrédulo a James.

-Si- afirmo James.

-"El libro" se convirtió en "revista playboy" o soy yo?- dijo Sirius -.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra, yo la vi primero, es mía- dijo James blandiendo un dedo.

-Eso no es justo!- dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero como el de un niño pequeño.

-Claro que es justo! El que la encuentra se la queda no? Pues yo le puse los ojos en cuarto curso, así que es mía.- dijo James como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Que no!

-Que si!

-No!

-Si!

-No!

-Si!

-BAAAASTAAAA!- grito Lily- Yo no soy una cosa, y jamás estaré con ninguno de los dos!- y se marcho la pelirroja hacia el vagón de los prefectos.

-Ardiente la pelirroja , no?- dijo Sirius mientras oía el portazo de una puerta mientras se cerraba.

-SIP - dijo James- . Hey, vamos a comer la comida que preparo mi mamá.

-¿Hay un sándwich de pavo para este pobre chico?- pregunto Sirius con cara de perro abandonado.

-Si los hiciste vos mismo antes de venir, y son diez sandwiches - dijo mientras que los dos entraban en el compartimiento. En la puerta había un papel que decía en letra grandes y plateadas "Los Merodeadores --- no molestar---"

-Hola Lupin- dijo mientras que se sentaba al lado de un chico de pelo castaño y ojos dorados.

-Hola Lily- dijo sin apartar su mirada del libro-. Ahora hablamos , es que quiero terminar este capitulo.

Pasaron los minutos en un silencio sepulcral, Lily observaba al chico, sin duda alguna ese era el merodeador con el que mejor se llevaba. No era gordo ni era flaco, no era bajo pero no era bajo, era ideal. Tenía un carácter paciente , era serio pero no de aquellos que no se ríen en publico, de hecho su compañía la llenaba de seguridad ... "un momento" pensó " acaso Remus me gusta?. Ni loca! YO con un merodeador?! Pero Remus es tan ...tan...bueno". Mientras que seguía pensando con la mirada perdida no se percato que Remus la estaba viendo. Le asombraba que cada vez, desde hacía ya unos años, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban sentía una calidez muy grande en su corazón, además era hermosa, si había algo por lo que Remus no se dejaba asombrar era por la belleza de una chica, pero con ella era distinto. El tenía tres requisitos para una novia; inteligencia, carácter comprensivo, y por último, y menos importante, belleza. "Un momento" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza "Lily tiene todos esos requisitos" "Remus Lupin, acaso estas enamorado" dijo otra voz con sorna.

El silencio siguió hasta que entro un prefecto de quinto de Ravenclawn diciendo que había acabado su turno. Remus y Lily se saludaron antes de que el entrara a su compartimiento. Lily siguió hasta el último de todos los vagones y se introdujo en un compartimiento. Había dos chicas sentadas, Cristine Robins, de origen muggle, y Pauline Duglang, de una estirpe de magos famosa ,la primera era flaca, tenia el pelo marrón alborotado, y unos lentes redondos un poco más grandes de los de Potter, detrás de estos se escondían unos ojos algo celestes mezclados con un tono violetazo. La segunda tambien era flaca, tenía el pelo castaños oscuro que le llegaba al pecho, tenía liso el caballo pero se le formaban bucles al final , de igual color los ojos, de una mirada profunda y hasta a veces carente de expresión si se encontraba triste , pero muy bonita .

-Hola- saludo mientras que entraba y le sacaba a Pauline la rana de chocolate que estaba a punto de comer.

-Hey!!! No te la co..- dijo mientras estiraba los brazos en dirección a Lily, y esta la empujaba con la mano en la cabeza, Lily en un movimiento rapido se metio la rana de chocolate entera en la boca - ..mas.

- Delicious!( en ingles, delicioso)- Dijo Lily dando un saltito de alegría.

-Lily, que tal tus vacaciones? En mi opinión yo diría que hubo un Gran cambio- dijo Cristine examinando de arriba abajo a Lily.

-Ay Cristine, ya te pareces a mi mamá, el año pasado cuando le decía que ningún chico se fijaba en mi, ella dijo que eso no tenia importancia, pero este año me llevo como perro de feria que ha ganado el primer premio a pasear en los lugares donde hay jóvenes.

Hay algo que no esta bien en lo que dijiste ...- dijo Cristine sin acabar su oración por que era interrumpida por Pauline que agitaba la mano en el aire como si estuviesen en clase- s-si Line? ( Pauline Line)

-Yo tengo algo muy importante que decir- dijo en tono sombrio

-Que?

-Es algo que requiere venganza- siguió con tono misterioso.

-Si?

-Es algo que causo mucho dolor a una persona...

-Pero , QUE!?- gritaron a la vez las dos.

-Lily se comió mi chocolateeeeee! TTTT- dijo fingiendo un lloriqueo.

Una vez que Cristine tranquilizo a Pauline prometiéndole chocolates , mientras que Lily le afirmaba que no importaba cuanto corriera o cuanto los escondiera ella los ibas a encontrar ( a los chocolates). Así eran ellas normalmente, Pauline sacando a toda hora el tema del chocolate cuando no tenían algo interesante de que hablar , la razón es que después de un noviazgo que la dejo muy dolida Lily le regalo chocolate sin saber que luego diría "He creado un monstruo". Lily siempre trataba de hacer reír a las chicas pero tampoco sin pasase de la raya molestándolas. Y Cristine era la que una necesitaba para hablar y encontrar una solución a los problemas, tal vez no gastaba tantos chistes como sus amigas pero reía con cada uno de ellos, sin importar si era bueno o malo el chiste, haciendo que se sintiesen felices.

.Lily , volviendo a lo de antes, en donde fui interrumpida- lanzo una mirada severa a Line.

-Sorry x

-Ok, tu sabes tan bien como yo que Potter se fija en ti desde hace unos años- Dijo Cris.

-Si, pero Potter no cuenta...- dijo Lily vagamente mirando la ventanilla para ocultar una mueca de disgusto.

Por que? Es muy guapo, alto, un poco musculoso ,no tanto, y tiene un c...- dijo Pauline alegremente.

-SIN DETALLES por favor!- dijo Lily- Además te olvidas de algo, es vanidoso, arrogante y tiene un "mujeriegismo"!

-Ok ok – dijo Pauline- pero que conste que James ha madurado bastante este año.- ella lo conocía de pequeño ya que sus padres eran amigos.

Lily no dijo nada, sabía muy bien que ya no era tan creído como en quinto pero realmente se ponía un poco meloso cuando estaba con Lily. Esto le hizo acordar lo ocurrido antes , Lily rápidamente le contó el encuentro con Sirius, y lo que se había dado cuenta sobre Remus. Cristine se quedo callada, a ella desde el primer curso le gustaba Sirius y el siquiera reparaba en su existencia. Pauline y Lily lo notaron hacia que cambiaron de tema rápidamente. Cuando Bajaron del tren subieron a un carro que había en la entrada, pero le faltaban otras tres personas para llenarlo. Inmediatamente después de Lily entraron James, Sirius y Remus . James se sentó inmediatamente al lado de Lily y de su otro lado se sentó Remus, se olía a tensión en el aire, Remus de seguro le había contado sus dudas acerca de Lily, y este no las había recibido como un paquete de UPS, pero se callo y no dijo ni un comentario.

Cuando llegaron Remus fue el primero en bajar y le tendió un brazo a Lily para que bajara , esta algo sonrojada lo tomo y luego de bajar le dio las gracias. De los ojos de James se desprendía furia, literalmente hablando.

Luego de la selección de las casas, y la cena . Todos se marcharon después que Dumbledore les deseo un buen sueño para el inicio de clases en la mañana. Los griffindor subieron con las panzas abultadas, y con la idea de un buen sueño , a sus cuartos.

Lily se puso su pijama favorito tipo vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, era celeste claro, Cristine tenia uno de dos piezas con dibujitos de gatitos, y Pauline igual al de Lily, pero uno verde manzana con mangas princesa. Las otras chicas con las que compartían se llamaban Fanny Price, rubia con ojos grisáceos, alta y flaca, muy tímida, y Scarlett Austen , algo bajita, con el pelo negro lacio hasta los hombros, tez blanca y muy atrevida e aventurera ( por algo estaba en grif, no?). Con ellas se llevaban bastante bien, lastima por su adicción a los merodeadores decía siempre Lily , ya que Scarlett formaba parte del club de fan de estos y Fanny también por que su amiga la había arrastrado. Todas empezaron a chismear cosas, tales como los últimos artículos en la revista corazón de Bruja, quiditch , por los jugadores, maquillaje, etc, ect, "cosas de chicas" como apodaba Lily.

Luego de una hora se cansaron y se fueron a dormir, Lily no podía conciliar el sueño, así que estaba atenta a todos los ruidos que se escuchase( la canilla goteando, el viento de afuera,...) , sintió uno que provenía de la sala Común, como ella tenia mucha curiosidad, se bajo las escaleras pensando " Lily, Tu que deberías dar el ejemplo que debe dar una prefecta... recuerda Lily "la curiosidad mato al gato"" Pero no pudo seguir ya que visualizo a la persona que había provocado aquel ruido, estaba sentado en el sillón ojeando un ruido sin mucho interés, levanto su cabeza para verla, se percato del detalle de que esta estaba en pijama ( no sean mal pensados, pero si a mi se me aparece un chico en pijama tb. me sonrojaría! y uds?? ), dijo:

-Hola Lily- dijo el chico.

Hola.....

Hello! Me llamo Paula y soy argentina, Espero que les haya gustado este fic, si es así les pido expresamente que me dejen Rewiews, es que sin eso no me da mucho animo de escribir, perdón por favor si sueno algo arrogante.....pero no saben la alegría que me da abrir uno! Por cierto , si llegan a tener ganas lean mi otro fic, Harry Potter 6 , que nombre original no? Recién estoy llegando a la parte interesante.

Con respecto a dos nombres, Scarlett Austen: Scarlett es del nombre de la protagonista de la película vieja pero famosa "Lo que el viento se llevo" , y Austen es de mi autora favorita, además de Jk Rowling, Jane Austen. De "Mansfield Park" un libro de esta autora Viene el nombre Fanny Price. ah! y Pauline viene de mi nombre que yo trate de hacerlo ingles. -


	2. El amor duele?

Hello everybody!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por todos los rewiews que me dejaron x!!!

**Arashik**: muchas gracias por el halago! La próxima escribime alguna pregunta así mi contestación es más larga nnU.

**Xx beth xX:** hola chika, yo ando bien y vos? Que bueno que compartamos cierta adicción a los rewiews no? XD, si ya lo se, los hago muy cortitos, me voy a esforzar en hacerlos más largos, cuando termines el Cáp. Voy a dejar una nota referente a esto. Otra cosa, Este capitulo, es un poquito más largo al anterior.

**ale-patil:** y aquí estamos con el capitulo, espero que te guste. Yo también pienso que Remus es muy lindo -.

**Sarah Crockfort**: Te pido comprensión si he tardado , pero este es un fic espontáneo, digamos, o sea que lo hago en el momento, tengo la idea base de las relaciones, pero no los detalles y acontecimientos, es por eso que tal vez me tardo un poco en actualizar.

**Titi Potter de Parry**: otra más a la que le agradezco su cumplido -. Yo también soy 100 L/J , luego de unos capítulos te vas a dar cuenta de quienes es esta historia. Por cierto , si te gusta los L/J , hay un par de historias en mis favoritos que te pueden interesar.

------------------

-Hola, Lily- dijo el chico.

--Hola...Lupin- dijo Lily sonrojándose un poco y sentándose en un sillón enfrente de Remus, el tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela, la camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabotonados, el pantalón negro , y la corbata desatada que le colgaba de cuello. Realmente se veía muy bien , y lo hacía lucir parecido a Sirius con ese estilo.

-Que hacías despierta?- pregunto Remus suavemente. Miraba la llama de la chimenea como si esta fuese un televisor.

-No podía conciliar el sueño, oí unos ruidos y baje, y vos?- pregunto Lily, se sentía algo culpable y poco inocente mirando a Remus. ( no se si han tenido ese pensamiento, que cuando miran al chico / chica que les gusta , y nadie lo sabe, sienten que alguien se va a dar cuenta y les va a empezar a cargar con el/ ella a cada momento, soy entendible?).

-Igual- dijo Remus mintiendo.

-Eso es mentira- dijo Lily riendo suavemente.

-Por que?- cuestionó Remus algo sorprendido.

-Por que todavía traes puesto el uniforme del día- explico Lily como si eso fuese muy fácil de deducir.

-Es verdad- dijo Remus sonriendo , pensó en lo poco fácil que era hacer caer a Lily en una mentira .

-Y? Donde estabas?-

-Fui a las cocinas a traerme algo de comer, en esa parte no te mentí; no tenía sueño- señalo una bandeja con pastelitos y una taza de té vacía. , los días próximos a luna llena tenía dolores de cabezas que le causaban insomnio.

-Remus Lupin, prefecto , por los pasillos después del toque de queda, no lo puedo creer...- dijo Lily sorprendida.

-Si...pero ....

-Cómo hiciste para que no te pescara alguna otra persona?- dijo Lily formando una sonrisa.

-Iba caminando lentamente y sigilosamente- mintió de nuevo Remus, la verdad era que había utilizado la capa invisible de James, se movió un poco para ocultar un poco más la capa abajo del almohadón del sillón.

-Ya veo...- agrego Lily poco convencida.

-Lily?

-Si?- dijo bostezando.

-Nada, nada.

-Ahora dime!- le reprocho ella.

-Esta bien, pero no me asustes, mañana nos sentamos juntos en el desayuno?- Pregunto Remus sonrojándose un poco.

-Claro, Lupin- dijo también sonrojándose – Bueno yo me voy a dormir, mañana nos vemos en el desayuno- dijo subiendo los primeros escalones de la escalera.

-Mejor mañana te espero aquí, Lily, buenas noches- dijo mientras se acercaba a Lily y le besaba la mejilla- Por cierto, llámame Remus, es que Lupin me parece algo frívolo de una persona que conozco como vos, si?

-Si...- Remus se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, y Lily emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia su habitación. El primero estaba sorprendido por aquel impulso que había tenido de besarle, aunque termino siendo en la mejilla, y la segunda apoyaba su mano en su mejilla mientras se le formaba una sonrisa tonta en los labios, una sonrisa tal vez de enamorada....

Lily se despertó a las seis y media de la mañana para prepararse para el desayuno de las ocho, abrió las cortinas pero las demás ocupantes siguieron desarrollando una acción que se requiere mucho cerebro para realizarla: dormir.

Lily paso una mirada por cada una de ellas, Cristine tenía todas las sabanas en el piso y su pelo despeinado ahora estaba más relajado o menos "electrizado" , Pauline abrazaba la almohada mientras que la mordía, y decía " cereales...RIQUÍSIMOS! ( son chocolates a lo que se refiere, y la imitación es de Zucaritas, el cereal, que en las propagandas siempre dicen : "RIQUÍSIMOS!" :D ) , Scarlett también abrazaba la almohada pero como si esta fuese un chico nun, y Fanny estaba con las rodillas en su regazo ( como los bebes en la panza) .

-Bueno , ahora a la baño!- dijo Lily palmeándose las manos, y poniendo una pose de Batman cuando dice "a la baticueva!". Se ducho, se puso shampoo tres veces para que el pelo brillase como plato recién lavado, y luego se tuvo que poner cuatro veces acondicionador, crema de enjuague, para desatarse los nudos que se le habían formado por tanto shampoo. Luego se seco el cabello y se lo ato con una cola de caballo alta, pero dejando alguno mechones de pelo. Busco una ropa para ponerse debajo de la túnica, opto por un jeans clásico,ya que ella nunca mostraba las piernas, y una camisa china, aquellas que se cierran en un costado, de color negro.

Se dirigió al armario de la habitación, y se poso enfrente del espejo mágico de Scarlett, Su reflejo se dio vuelta , miro su pelo, y luego levanto un pulgar en señal aprobatoria. Cristine que se había levantado hace un rato con las demás , observo el muy extraño comportamiento de su amiga y le pregunto:

-Por que tanto areglamiento?-

Lily le contó todo, el poco sueño que tenía, el ruido, Remus, si..ahora era "Remus", la invitación y el beso. Cristine le sonrió y le dijo tiernamente:

-Lily, igual creo que estas exagerando un poco , tan solo van a desayunar juntos...

-Ya lo se Cris, pero no se... realmente no se que siento por él...y eso me inquieta, por eso quiero averiguar que siento por el lo más rápido posible. No quiero sufrir de un amor que tal vez siquiera existe, pero cuando lo veo siento esas ganas de abrazarlo, sentir una seguridad que provenga de un abrazo fraternal. - dijo Lily con un tono algo soñador, mirando por la ventana del dormitorio.

-Bueno, pero no puedes estar con el sin saber...,me lo prometes ?

-Si, mami- dijo Lily. Cristine le tiro una almohada.

-Se lo tienes que contar a Pauline, sino pensara que no confías en ella, y ya sabes que siempre guarda secretos.- dijo Cristine.

-Si general!- dijo poniendo una mano en la frente como soldado.

Lily le narro todo lo sucedido a Pauline, y esta tuvo por un momento una mirada sin expresión alguna, pero luego sonrió.

-------- 7: 57 AM , en el dormitorio de chicos ------------

-Remus, bajamos a desayunar, vienes con nosotros?-. Dijo Sirius mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio, y pasaba James, Remus dudo un segundo pero luego salió también por la puerta. Sirius se estiro algo adormecido y agrego- Otro día , otra chica. Mira James, parece que alguien te esta esperando.

Lily estaba al pie de la escalera y sonreía, estaba realmente hermosa, James se sorprendió un poco que lo estuviese esperado, pero la sonrisa que momentos antes ocupaba su rostro se distorsiono en un mueca de disgusto...

-Hola Remus!- dijo Lily alegremente, vio la cara de James y pensó "Mato dos pájaros de un tiro", se acerco a Remus y le beso la mejilla como el lo había hecho la noche anterior. Remus y James se enrojecieron, excepto que James estaba rojo de rabia. Sirius trato de ahogar su risa , y Peter, un muchacho algo gordito de cabellos claro ( y una sucia rata traicionera... agarra un muñeco y lo ahorca con las manos ..ejem..ejem..nada paso aquí...), reía con ganas, pero James que le dirigió una mirada severa y el se calló en el instante.

Remus y Lily se sentaron juntos en el desayuno, les era muy fácil hablar uno con el otro , y se entendían muy bien . James mientras tanto pisabas sus papas reduciéndolas a un puré casi liquido, formado con el ingrediente especial, mucha rabia ( en vez de amor). Cristine se había quedado sentada al lado de Sirus junto con Pauline, que parecía demasiado concentrada en su leche con cereales, de hecho miraba los cereales con el entrecejo fruncido, como tratando de recordar algo. Sirius miraba a Cristine por el rabillo del ojo, esta bien... no era linda, pero había algo que lo dejaba algo inquietante... ¿ Cómo podía ser que no la conocía antes? El, Sirius Black, el multiconocido, apuesto , sexy, apuesto de nuevo, inteligente chico de séptimo año, según el,¿ no conocía a una chica que cursaba en el mismo año que el? Y aún peor... ella no lo admiraba?.

-James...- dijo Sirius a su amigo que estaba sentado al lado.

-que?- dijo James sin apartar la mirada de Lily, la cuál se estaba riendo de algo que le había dicho su acompañante Remus Lupin.

-Huelo una apuesta, te interesa?- dijo Sirius algo divertido.

-Yo también, diez galeones a que ellos no duran ni una semana- dijo James.

-No sobre ellos. Viste la chica que esta al lado mío?- James asintió- Cuanto a que la puedo hacer enamorar de mi en menos de un mes, y luego dejarla?.

-No se Sirius, es amiga de Lily, yo tendría cuidado, ya sabes como es Lily cuando se enoja por una broma, te acuerdas de aquellas vez en que me golpeo- Dijo James.

-Si,... Te dejo una recuerdo que nunca olvidarás- dijo Sirius con una mueca de dolor. James una vez pensó en lo fantástico que podía quedar el pelo de Fanny en otro color, opinión que Lily no coincidió cuando descubrió a su compañera de cuarto llorando en un baño con el pelo verdoso.- Creo que lo tendré que reconsiderar.

-Chocolates: $2 Knuts con MagicCard, un ramo de flores variadas : $10 knuts con MagicCard, una pulsera: $ 4 galeones con MagicCard, una golpiza de una pelirroja llamada Lily Evans: no tiene precio- dijo James bromeando. – Hiciste una buena elección Padfoot.

Cristine que escucho esto, miro con desagrado a Sirius y James , se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió al salón en que tenia su primera lección: Pociones. Iban a empezar con la poción Drunkad ( borracho) , era una poción que se utilizaba para sacar información a muggles sin llamar la atención, ya que esta los dejaba como en un estado alcoholico. El profesor, Toms Brunky, un exSlyderin, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para sacarles puntos a Griffindor, pero tambien era capaz de sacárselos a su antigua casa.

-Bueno los pondre en parejas, así no siempre estan con los mismo- dijo pasando sus ancianos ojos por los alumnos.-mmmmm , como los pondre?

Luego, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a escribir en un pergamino, se levanto y empezó a leer las parejas:

Potter- Evans

Black- Robins

Duglang- Peter( no me acuerdo como se escribía el apellido..)

Lupin- Austen

Etc..

Etc...

James se levanto sonriente , y llevo sus cosas al lado de Lily , mientras que todos hacían lo mismo pero con su compañero despectivo.

-Ves Lily?- dijo James – El destino nos quiere junto.

-El destino quiere asesinarme- dijo ella, empezando a cortar una hierbas- por favor, por única vez en tu vida, preocúpate por el trabajo, si?.

-Si tu me lo dices yo lo haré, todo lo que tu digas para mi esta bien- dijo James sonriendo cariñosamente, mientras que la tez de Lily se pasaba a un lindo color rozado, el se acerco, y siguió con voz baja cambiando la expresión de su cara a una seria - Lily por favor, dime que si sientes algo hacia Remus es solo algo pasajero y no real.

-James...yo ...- el se estaba acercando más y más pero de repente recordó quien era el y también el hecho de que se encontraban en clase- yo quiero que te alejes de mi James.

-Esta bien- dijo James mientras que algo se le cruzo por la cabeza,... lo había llamado James! Aunque aún eso no quitaba el peso en que había dicho esas palabras.

Más delante de ellos se encontraban Sirius y Cristine, ella se reía pero no tontamente como las admiradoras de el, cosas que Sirius considero como señal de que poseía más de una sola neurona, a diferencia de las otras. Cristine también lo miraba, tal vez estaba un poco enojada con el por lo que había dicho en el desayuno, pero con un espíritu tan dócil como el de ella, el con sus bromas y modales agradables no tardo en conseguir una parte del visto bueno de la chica otra vez.

Pauline mientras tanto confirmaba la opinión que tenía de Peter; una persona ambiciosa, que utilizaba a la gente como sus escudos, sin una pizca de cerebro ni valentía." ¿Cómo puede estas en Grifindor? No se suponía que era la casa de los leones valientes, el más que un león me parece una rata..." pensó Pauline. Ella era muy sensible con la gente, siempre se juntaba con personas de buenos valores, con los desagradables se comportaba indiferente y prefería no tener mucho trato con ellos.

Lily y James permanecieron en silencio, pero luego de un rato empezaron a hablar, o discutir? Por lo que dijo el profesor:

-A fin de este mes, cuando la pócima este lo suficiente madura para utilizar, uno de cada pareja deberá probarla, para ver si esta bien hecha, mientras que el otro lo cuida de que no haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir .- Dijo lanzando una mirada severa a los chicos, pero también a algunas chicas como Scarlett, la cuál miraba con ojos maliciosos al licántropo, y a este que no sabía que Scarlett lo miraba, un "inexplicable" escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Lily pruebala tu- dijo James .

-Por que no vos?- le pregunto elevando la voza un poco, tratando de guardar la tranquilidad.

-Por que alli afuera hay muchas chicas que se aprovecharían de mi, y tu no dirías nada- dijo James poniendo carita de niño que nunca es comprendido.

-Si, pero yo conozco a "alguien" que también haría lo mismo- chillo Lily.

-No! Yo nunca dejaría que alguien más que YO se aprovechara de ti!- dijo James con un brillo en los ojos, que trataban de parecer ingenuos.

Lily estuvo muy tentada de golpearlo, pero con la mirada de el profesor sobre ella, nada más lanzo un gruñido por lo bajo.

Esta bien, tengo una idea- dijo, suspiro y sigui- Hagamos un sorteo, ponemos nuestros nombres en un papelito cada uno, y luego le pedimos a alguien que elija uno sin mirar.

-Bueno... Sirius veni aca un momento!- lo llamo James.

-Si?- dijo algo sorprendido.

-saca un papelito – dijo Lily abriendo su mano, donde había dos bollitos de papel casi del mismo tamaño.

-Que?- dijo extrañado.

-Tu solo saca uno- dijo Lily, James le explico rápidamente en que consistia el sorteo.

-Bueno y el ganador, de un viaje a la parada borracha, es... tambores Prongs!- dijo Sirius en tono ceremonioso, y James resonaba los dedos en el banco-...Nada más y nada menos que .... Liliane!.

-Ves, cariño? El destino quiere que te cuide – Dijo James pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Lily.

-James...- empezó ella con una sonrisa,- por favor no me digas cariño, que me da demasiada alegría que no puedo con-te-ner!!- dijo ella pellizcado fuertemente el brazo que tenía apoyado el , aun con aquella sonrisa "dulce".

-Sabes cariño? El amor duele- dijo el con una mueca de dolor en su cara y frotándose la zona del pellizco.

-Sin embargo parece que no lo entiendes, siempre andas detrás de mi sabiendo que no te haré caso-dijo Lily mientras ordenaba distaidamente sus materiales y ponia la pocion en una frasco de vidrio grande.

-Si uno no experimenta dolor amoroso, entonces no sabe lo que es amar- dijo el suavemente.

-Que?- pregunto Lily atónita.

-Eso mismo, si sentiste dolor proveniente de la persona que uno gusta, y aun así quieres estar con ella , significa que realmente la amas y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.- justo en ese momento toco el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase, James se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla, y le dijo a su oído- Recuerda eso Lily Evans.

Lily miro a Remus y pensaba en las palabras de James, ella había sufrido por sus antiguos enamoramiento, y luego dejaba de gustar de ellos, significaba que nunca había sentido un verdadero amor?. Remus levanto la vista y se encontró con la de ella, sonrió y Lily le correspondió la sonrisa, pensó que en la vida hay que arriesgarse, que es mejor hacer acciones y tal vez lamentarse , que luego arrepentirse por no haberlas hecho. Ya estaba cansada de siempre temer ser lastimada, quedarse con el corazón roto , tenia que arriesgarse por una vez y luego ver los resultados, buenos o malos.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!LEEEEEER!**

**Tengo una idea/ juego/ consigna, lo que sea, por cada Rewiew que me dejen, va a ser equivalente a un pagina del capitulo, mientras más rewiews ,más paginas de capitulo.**

Espero que les haya gustado! Me gusto como me quedo eso del amor duele, perdón pero realmente me gusto como lo escribí XD! , por que al principio lo puse como solo una broma de James pero luego cambie de opinión. Ya se que es medio raro James, a veces tonto ,a veces sentimentalista, hágamelo saber que les parece, ok?


	3. Roces de labios?

Wiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Como están?????? Muchas, pero muchas gracias por los R&R , espero que me manden más!!!!!! . Este cap es de cuatro pags. Por que me mandaron 4 rr, un breve flash back de la nota que deje:

_"...AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!LEEEEEER!_

_Tengo una idea/ juego/ consigna, lo que sea, por cada Rewiew que me dejen, va a ser equivalente a un pagina del capitulo, mientras más rewiews ,más paginas de capitulo..."_

_Ahora a los rewiews!_

Lilychan: hola, que tal??Realmente me sorprendio tu rr , dos horas después de que lo publique. No me lo esperaba tan pronto. Que bueno que te gusto la parte de James ToT.

zzz: Aquí lo continuo, a veces tardo esperando algún rr más, por lo de las hojas , además tomo mi tiempo para pensar las ideas, a pesar que estas después sean cortas --u...

**Titi Potter de Parry**: por turno, si Remus es muy Lindo!!!!!!! Con respecto al club, me gusta la idea, hay que pensar un sello de campaña, no?, muchas gracias por haberme mandado un rr en cada capito !

**Daniela lupin de black**: Con respecto a lo que me dijiste, yo voy a dar muchas vueltas con Lily y Remus, además queda inconcluso que es el sentimiento de Lily hacia Remus, eso ya lo pense..jeje.... Más adelante te dejo otra nota cuando eso pase.

**THANKS YOU SO MUCH, A LOS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A STORIE FAVORITE, Y AUTHOR FAVORITE; Daniela lupin de black, Titi Potter de Parry, XxbethxX,**

- - - - - - - -

-"_MALDITO POTTER_!" pensó Lily en su cama , todavía esas palabras le resonaban en la cabeza; "_bla bla bla y ..." PUM! "Recuerda eso Lily Evans" "_ . Perfecto , ya estaba confundida antes y el la volvía a confundir de nuevo , pero había tomado una decisión, se arriesgaría a tener algo ( un noviazgo, no sean mal pensados!!) con Remus.. . Se revolvió un poco en la cama, para ponerse un poco más cómoda, pero como no conseguía capturar nada de sueño se levanto de la cama. "_y ahora que hago?"_ pensó mientras miraba rápidamente la pieza, no podía hacer mucho ruido, ya que eran las tres y media de la mañana, para su asombro." _Cuanto pensé? Ow..."_ suspiró.

Vio el ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón ( esas puertas tipo ventanas ), abrió lentamente la puerta, y salió al exterior. La noche estaba muy fría , considerando que aún estaban cerca del verano, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo junto con una luna llena , que parecía más grande de lo normal. Se escuchaban unos suaves ululares de lechuzas. Se abrazó un poco a si misma con los brazos para obtener un poco de calor. Bajo la mirada del cielo y observo al bosque Prohibido, no se notaba ningún movimiento, hasta que vio tres sombras, que recorrían el borde. Una era pequeña, y por lo visto tenía cuatro patas, igual que otra, solo que era más grande, pero la más grande se semejaba a un hombre?. Entro de nuevo para buscar unos binoculares suyos, los encontró debajo de la cama, se incorporó, y justo en el momento en que estaba por salir nuevamente, se escucho la voz de Pauline, somnolienta:

-Lily, son las...- una mano salida de las sabanas de Pauline tanteo en su mesita de luz , hasta agarrar un despertador, con una margarita / carita que estaba durmiendo - cuatro menos cinco de la mañana, entra , y cierra la puerta que hace frío.

-Si... - dijo algo decepcionada cerrando con llave e echando un último vistazo rápido a través de los vidrios, con los binoculares, solo logro distinguir como las figuras se internaban al bosque, tapadas por el velo de la oscuridad. Sabía muy bien que si no obedecía a Pauline las otras se molestarían por despertarlas, y no quería enfrentarse a una Scarlett enojada por haberle interrumpido su "sueño embellecedor".

Luego de muchas vueltas sobre su cama, logró dormirse, cosa que cuatro chicos en especial no estaban haciendo....

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se podría decir que las cosas que pasaban entre Remus y Lily se ponían cada vez mejor, el chico ponía toda su disposición para dejarse enamorar , igual que la chica..

Llego Octubre, el otoño empezó a cubrir todo el castillo, ya se respiraba el aroma otoñal por todas partes , y los jardines ofrecía un cuadro muy pintoresco, por el cambio de follaje de los árboles.

El quince , la profesora de transformaciones, McGonagall, una señora de unos treinta y algo de años( mhh.. 38 , les parece bien?), con algunos rasgos bellos en la cara, llamo todos los prefectos a su sala. Todos estaban cuchicheando, cuando entro esta se formo un silencio repentino.

-Como bien sabrán se acerca Halloween, y nuestro director, Dumbledore, ha decidido llevar a cabo un baile de disfraces, solo para los de cuarto año y los cursos en adelante, su tarea va a ser abrir el baile con sus parejas, además de informarle a sus respectivas casa, el disfraz es obligatorio y no es necesario ocultar la identidad para arrojar más de una cana al aire.- dijo con un tono algo disgustado.- Bueno eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

Todos saliendo, de vuelta cuchicheando, Remus y Lily de despidieron de los otros, Y empezaron a caminar hacia la sala común de Grifindor, iban lentamente como queriendo que el paseo no se acabase, o que el tiempo se les escurriera por las manos como la arena o el agua.

-Y ya tienes pensado que disfraz te vas a poner?- preguntó Remus.

- Si .

- En serio? Cuál?

-Secreto de estado... ¬¬... capishe?

-Ok. Entonces en mi caso también es secreto.

-Molto bene ( en italiano muy bien)- dijo Lily en tono de broma. Y luego lo cambio rápidamente a alegre- Y a quien piensas llevar?

-Mhh... no se- mintió Remus como queriéndole restar importancia a eso.

-Yo tampoco- continuo haciéndose la ingenua.

-Bueno en ese caso...- dijo Remus, mientras que Lily ya se relamía de la victoria- por que no entramos?

-Que?...- Lily estaba atónita, Remus sonrió un poco, y con la cabeza le señalo el retrato de la señora gorda.

Parece que tendremos que esperar un poco- dijo al ver que la Señora gorda no estaba en su cuadro y había un cartelito que decía _"vuelvo en seguida"._

-Lily , te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Remus acercándose a ella, pero sin acortar la distancia notablemente.

-Ya lo has hecho, pero bueno, te permito otra pregunta como trato especial por que te conozco- dijo ella, y Remus se rió suavemente. y achico la distancia entre ellos dos, haciendo que Lily se ruborizara.

-Quieres ir al baile conmigo?- dijo aún acercándose a ella, en especial a su rostro. El también estaba con las mejillas rozadas.

-...si...- dijo Lily con una sonrisa tímida. Remus se acercaba a sus labios, y Lily sintió como inconscientemente ella cerraba los ojos, ya sentía la respiración de él cada vez más , . ( parte dedicada la parte femenina, espero que lo disfrutes Daniela, y Titi . ). Sus labios se acercaban más a los de Lily pero nada más que eso; sus labios se rozaron, pero enseguida se separaron al ver como alguien salía del retrato. ( ellos estaban enfrente de el retrato). Era James , los miraba algo incrédulo, con una ceja levantada, en un instante se puso rojo como una tomate ,mientras que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la mandíbula .Aparto a Remus de un empujón y camino rápidamente , con la cabeza gacha, Lily lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió en los pasillos. Lily se sentía algo mal ... o más bien culpable?...

Tal vez lo que más dolor le producía era ver a SU AMIGO con la chica que el amaba, y para colmo a punto de besarse. O tal vez...sentía envidia por aquel chico afortunado que se podía acercar así a cierta pelirroja. Pero si algo tenía James qué el tiempo no le había quitado era el orgullo, el seguiría firme en su decisión de conquistar a Lily Evans, ya que ella era la primera que no había consentido a satisfacer sus caprichos, además de haberlo cambiado enormemente como persona. Puede que estando de lejos no se notaba mucho este cambio pero cuando se estaba de cerca era más evidente y salía a la luz. James ahogo todo su dolor golpeando una pared, cosa que luego se arrepintió de hacer por que ahora su puño sangraba. Pero como bien se sabe, el dolor que más duele es el interior, y su interior estaba aullando por heridas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de eso era algo notable observar al licántropo junto con la pelirroja tomados de la mano o sentándose siempre juntos en clases, y hasta a veces besarse. Eran novios. Lily no se preocupo más por el sentimiento que sentía hacia Remus, y lo tomo por el momento como verdadero. Cada vez era más difícil ver a James , y cuando uno lo veía caminando por el pasillo se lo veía algo ido. Pero se comportaba normal cuando no estaba con Remus. El proyecto Drunkad ( borracho), por orden del Profesor de pociones, Toms Brunky, fue suspendido hasta después de Halowen, ya que "algunos" alumnos habían tenido que empezar nuevamente la poción.( peter lo hizo, coff...peter lo hizo tos que tengo...).

Finalmente se acerco el día veintiocho, "Noche de Brujas". Como caía sábado tuvieron tiempo de prepararse, digamos, las chicas tuvieron tiempo para prepararse, el baile era a las nueve de la noche.

--- 8: 00 PM---

La habitación de 7º año , de chicas se encontraba en pleno de una completa revolución. Lily corría de un lado para allá mientras que se arreglaba el cabello, y ayudaba a Pauline con su promesa que había hecho, remodelar a Cristine. Cosa que esta al principio se negó terminantemente , pero termino por ceder, con la única condición de llevar algo para que no la reconocieran, como un antifaz y algunos hechizos, para no tener que usar los anteojos. Cristine no consiguió pareja, por eso había tomado esa decisión. Pauline ya tenía todo preparado , nada más le faltaba ponerse el disfraz. Ella iría con Adam Sunlers , un bateador de Ravenclaw, de séptimo también. Luego de una hora y media de estar sentada Cristine, ( "Lily déjame ir, tengo el trasero cuadrado!") se levanto y todos la observaron sorprendidas, realmente estaba hermosa y parecía otra. Pauline , tuvo que ponerse su traje con ayuda de Lily por el cierre de atrás, ella iría vestida al estilo "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" , con unas orejas de conejo, una pollera de volados un poco por arriba de la rodilla, que estaba atada con un gran moño atrás., medias blancas, zapatitos negros, y una especie de corset-chaleco( si vieron/leyeron Angelic Layer, el manga, es el traje de Alice, no tiene mucho de Alicia bla bla bla... pero me gustaba el traje igual ). Lily iría vestida como princesa de la edad medía , con un vestido verde aterciopelado con un graaan escote cuadrado, y el pelo suelto, con algunos bucles . Y Cristine iría vestida de...

--- 8: 30--- Habitación de los Merodeadores.

-Ay jamesie-pooh, te ves muy tentador...- dijo imitando voz femenina Sirius mirando a James observándose en el espejo. El iría como " chico malo" , como habían sido obligados a ver "Grease" en la clase de estudios Muggles, a la cuál asistían los cuatro, había decidido vestirse como "Dani", o sea con chaqueta de cuero negro , jeans ajustados, y gafas oscuras. ( el toque mágico o). Iría con Melany Johnson- Por que no dejas a Johnson y te escapas conmigo?.

-No, por que tu me engañas con Peter, depravado!- dijo James siguiéndole la broma, y se dio media vuelta con los brazos cruzados.

-Jamás! James créeme, tu eres el único en mi vida!- exclamo Sirius acercándose a James.

-Mentiroso! Yo te vi besando con Peter el otro día, en las escaleras! No te atrevas a mentirme!- James hizo una parodia y apoyaba su mano en la frente. Mientras que Peter, que iba vestido de ...lechero ( es que se acabaron por pura "casualidad" los disfraces...jeje..), los miraba a ambos algo palidos por las palabras que decían.

-Créeme James, además...además... estoy embarazado de ti!- dijo Sirius hundiendo la cara en las manos, y haciendo que lloraba, o sea moviendo los hombros. James se acerco a él y le dijo.

-Vale, pero tu lo amamantas. Y si te veo de nuevo con Peter, le voy a poner gotas de veneno en un té para que se lo beba.

-Okis, cariñito.

-Bueno dejémonos de bromas- dijo James con su tono normal, en ese momento remus había salido del baño ya todo vestido.Llevaba puesto un traje negro, y unas alitas tambiés negras atrás (tipo diablito XD! Yo diría ,lindo diablito!).

-Tu también te ves muy lindo Remsie-chan!- dijo Sirius amagando con tirarsele encima , pero James no le siguió la broma esa vez, solo guardo silencio. Sirius estaba vestido de vampiro, camisa blanca, capa negra y pantalones del mismo color. Para sorpresa de los demás merodeadores, y todas sus admiradoras, iría solo. Por eso también usaba un antifaz plateado. Esa noche tenía un presentimiento muy especial...

Aquí estan las 4 pags, y un pedacito más, and pleaseee, déjenme Rewiews que me encantan .! Sayonara!


	4. Encuentros perfumados

Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esto es algo que tal vez estaban esperando,

ESTE CAPIULO CONTIENE NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE , 7 ,NO, 10, NO, 13, NO, SINO QUE 14 PAGINAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN SOOOOOO MUUCH!!!!!!! ( si les parece poco, perdón....pero es en comparación de tamaño a los anteriores capitulos, que el mayor solo llega a las 8 pags)

Voy a ser rápida, los rr esta vez están al final del cap.

Nos quedamos en:

"....Para sorpresa de los demás merodeadores, y todas sus admiradoras, iría solo. Por eso también usaba un antifaz plateado. Esa noche tenía un presentimiento muy especial...."

El ambiente de la habitación estaba un poco tenso, por el silencio de James, así que apresuraron el paso y partieron a la sala Común lo más rápido posible. Una vez allí, se sentaron en los sillones, Sirius se había ido para que nadie lo reconociese, Peter y James se encontraban sentados en un sillón, el primero estaba hojeando una revista de "Corazón de Bruja" con mucho interés y el segundo miraba un punto fijo sin mover ningún músculo.

La gente entraba y salía de la Sala Común, pero solo hubo algo que hizo que James desviara su vista y su estado de total inmovilidad, Lily..., Lily Evans. Ella bajaba algo apresurada del dormitorio de chicas, James se había adelantado al pie de las escaleras, poniendo más adelante como excusa que acompañaría a Pauline, su amiga, al Gran comedor y luego separarse con sus respectivas parejas, todo sea para mirar a Lily más de cerca. Lily , que no estaba muy acostumbrada a vestidos largos y menos a esos, que según ella la hacía lucir como barney o algún personaje infantil disfrazado, de la cintura para abajo ( son esos vestidos que tienen estructura para que queden inflados), con el pie piso el borde del vestido, cayó ( cayo de boca , digamos) pero James la atrapo, ..., era el primer contacto en muchos días, desde el noviazgo de Remus ambos evitaban algún roce o mirada , por alguna razón era distinto, como si este fuese especial en una manera que no se podía describir, Lily, cuyos brazos los tenía James para que guardase el equilibrio y no cayese, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de James, la que desprendía sus ojos cafés era algo dolida y Lily se la devolvía confusa, y con algo de pena, con sus ojos verdosos....Ambos se separaron, cuando Remus tosió exageradamente. Lily se acerco a él y le regalo una de sus sonrisas, encogiendo los hombros, como queriendo decir " sin comentarios , por favor". El solo hizo un mueca de disgusto disimulada, y le ofreció el brazo, Lily lo acepto y salieron del retrato de la dama gorda. James hizo lo mismo con Pauline, mientras que Peter , alias stupid-ratitus se iba a valla a saber donde y no nos interesa en lo absoluto.( al pueblo unido , la rata será vencida!, o no Titi? XD).

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Te ves muy bien- dijo Remus.

-Gracias, pero mi cara no esta allí- dijo Lily riendo un poco mientras que las mejillas de Remus de teñían en un rojo escarlata.- Tu también te ves muy bien, Remus.

- ...Gracias-dijo Remus, mientras que observaba algo receloso a los chicos que miraban a Lily. Pero ya lo sabía desde el principio,... tarde o temprano la perdería, ya el pronostico estaba anunciado desde el principio. Ella estaba en silencio, reflexionando, sobre algo que ya se había dado cuenta...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-James, aún te sigue gustando Lily?- preguntó Pauline mientras que caminaban los dos tranquilamente por el pasillo .

- Hasta el fin de mis días- dijo James sonriendo.

- Si te cuento algo, vas a guardar el secreto?- Pauline le propuso esto en tono serio y algo juguetón.

- Tu sabes muy bien que entre nosotros, nuestros secretos nunca salieron a la luz a través de nuestros labios- le contestó James. Él y ella eran desde pequeños amigos , se habían contado toda clase de secretos.

- Lily no sabe que es lo que siente hacia Remus, creo que en realidad es tan solo un sentimiento de gentileza correspondido, ya sabes que Lily es ingenua de siempre,- James hizo un sonido como de burla a esto último, y Pauline agrego como en pos defensiva- a pesar de que cuando la enojen parezca un monstruo.

- Yo más bien diría que es una oveja con piel de lobo, no?- Dijo James mientras que Pauline asentía con la cabeza y sonreía.- Algo parecido a vos, tu siempre te escondes en tonterías, y muy pocas veces muestras ese aspecto muy serio y hasta filosofo diría yo, por que lo haces?.

- James , todos escondemos algo de nuestra alma, ese algo es nuestro refugio más seguro..., pero mi personalidad también es así, como la que muestro siempre, me encanta provocar una sonrisa en los labios de otra persona cuando esta triste o con algún dolor, eso me aligera el alma y me siento más verdadera que nunca.- continuo Pauline tranquilamente mientras que James la miraba con una mirada tierna.- Bueno , James aquí es donde nos separamos.

Se encontraban en la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde la esperaba Adam, su pareja.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde James. Luego te daré el honor de bailar algo conmigo- dijo Pauline dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego guiñándole un ojo mientras que se iba con Adam; un chico rubio de ojos verde oliva, que llevaba puesto una vestimenta de egipcio.

- Pero la esperanza es lo primero que se debe conseguir, y tu ya los has hecho- dijo James por lo bajo con una sonrisa pequeña. Mientras que iba en busca de su pareja, aunque a decir verdad no se acordaba como había aceptado ir con ella " _ah sí, casi me olvidaba, estaba mirando como jugaban Lily y Remus a ver quien se besaba mejor en publico en el desayuno_..." pensó James con tono pesimista y algo sarcástico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El gran Comedor se encontraba espectacular, las mesas de las casa habían desaparecido excepto por una, donde se encontraba el ponche de fresa, cerveza de Manteca, y jugo de calabaza,( Notita: como siempre pueden tomar jugo de calabaza, no de manzana o algo rico, de calabaza,...quiero una explicación !!) también había bocaditos mixtos, ya que no habría una cena. Había una bandada de murciélagos volado en el techo, y muchas calabazas que mandaban sonrisas siniestras desde cada rincón. Luego había lazos y globos de colores naranjas, negros y hasta a veces violetas.

En donde se encontraba siempre la mesa de profesores , ahora estaba un grupo de jóvenes brujos llamados "La barba de Merlín", todos sus integrantes con túnicas plateadas. En ese momento tocaban una canción movida, y todos bailaban en la pista de baile. James en ese momento se encontraba con Melany Johnson, -una chica de ojos marrones claros y pelo negro largo hasta los hombros- la cuál parecía apunto de estallar de felicidad en su traje de bailarina árabe. Más lejos de ellos, Lily se desplazaba con un poco de dificultad por su vestido, así que galantemente Remus le ofreció ir a sentarse cerca de la mesa y buscar una botella para cada uno de cerveza de Manteca. Lily y Remus conversaban animadamente , mientras que Lily apostaría su cabeza de que un joven de cabellos negros alborotados tenía su mirada sobre ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los jardines también habían sido remodelados , en esa época había una especie de rosas que crecía en una parte limitada de los jardines de Hogwarts, formando un sendero con algunos bancos blancos de mármol y una fuente de agua con una escultura de venado en el centro de esta, era un lugar perfecto para ligar con las chicas u chicos, y también se decía que allí había cierta magia en el aroma de las rosas, era donde los pensamientos del corazón se volvían más claros que nunca como si hubiese pequeños cupidos en su aroma. En este jardín, había un chico con antifaz plateado, tratando de huir de una chica de Hufflepuf que cursaba quinto año a pesar de su estatura baja, la cuál no lo quería soltar.

-Pero que no soy Sirius!- mintió él por décima vez en tan solo unos minutos, la chica sonrió un poco.

- Ay Sirius, mi pequeño vampiro! Aunque tengas puesto un antifaz yo te puedo reconocer de una manera muy simple...- dijo sonriendo picadamente, y le hizo una seña para que se acercase a ella, la chica le murmuro algo en el oído, cosa que hizo que Sirius se exaltase y sonrojase a la vez. Pegando un salto para alejarse de ella , como por instinto.

- Que?! No lo puedo creer...- dijo Sirius con los ojos como platos, al ver que la chica no tenía ganas de alejarse, opto por un recurso ,tonto pero ya útil en más de una vez- Mira! Un cerdo volando!- chillo señalando al azar un parte de cielo mientras que la chica se volteaba se alejo corriendo con todo su potencial, hacia un árbol de tronco muy ancho y grande , cerca del borde del bosque Prohibido, cuando llego a él, empezó a caminar hacia atrás , viendo si había algún rastro de la Hufflepuf, escondiéndose detrás del tronco. Grata fue su sorpresa al chocar con la espalda de otra persona.

- Lo siento, no sabía que...- dijo mientras que argumentaba rápidamente, se quedo mirándola un segundo, el cuál en realidad fue un minuto , el tenía una debilidad hacia mujeres hermosas y desconocidas y ella no sería la excepción a esa regla; tenía el cabello marrón claro , color arena , lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, algo alta pero ni tanto, de muy buena figura, y de no ser por la poca luz, hubiese visto del todo los dos tonos de sus ojos, pero solo vio el violeta, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, muy parecido al de Lily, en los bordes de la mangas y el vestido ( no se como poner, seria como el dobladillo de la pollera donde dice a lo último) tenía bordados celestes gruesos.Llevaba un antifaz blanco con algunas plumas celestes, y unas alitas pequeñas y blancas en la espalda.

- Huyendo?- dijo Cristine después de un rato, le resultaba algo familiar pero no sabía deducir aún quien podría ser, mirando al totalmente desconocido para él, ella también se le había quedado mirándole.

- Eh... si...de ella- dijo señalando a la hufflepuf que gritaba como loca "Vampirito, vampirito , donde estaaaaass??", luego se le unió una amiga y empezaron a buscar juntas, corriendo para distintas direcciones- Todas las mañanas me hacen hacer el mismo recorrido por todo el castillo escapándome de ellas, si no fuera por ellas no haría ejercicios matinales.

- Te reconocieron?- dijo Cristine mientras que ahogaba la risa un poco con la idea de un chico huyendo por todo el castillo gritando socorro y con equipo deportivo puesto y las perseguidoras también. Sirius asintió con la cabeza- Pero como? Si se puede saber, claro.

- Créeme, no lo querrás saber- dijo Sirius regalándole una de sus sonrisas más seductoras, la número treinta y dos para ser más específicos .- Y vos, también huyendo?

- Si, de él – dijo señalando ella esta vez a un chico de Ravenclaw que miraba para todos lados en busca de algo o alguien sin disimular- A diferencia suya, Señor Vampiro, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de trato al estilo Black -. Contestó ella. A Sirius le cayo un balde de agua en la cabeza , literalmente. Se desanimo un poco, pero se trago aquel trago amargo, después de todo hasta ahora parecía que él le caía bien, muy bien a ella.

- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos?- propuso Sirius ofreciendo un brazo, sus "perseguidores / cazadores" se habían alejado de su campo visual.

- Claro- aceptó ella gustosamente sonriendo , y tomando el brazo de él. Se sentaron en el único banco cerca de la fuente. La luz de la media luna que estaba aquella noche estampada en el cielo daba un aspecto increíble al lugar.

- Y de donde eres?- pregunto Sirius sin soltar el brazo de ella..., no quería soltarlo en realidad.

- De Inglaterra, pero mi madre nació en Canadá , así que soy mitad canadiense y mitad inglesa. Y usted?

- Por favor no me trates de usted trátame de vos.- ella asintió con la cabeza , y Sirius hizo un suspiro fingido como de suficiencia y continuo- Por mi cuerpo corre sangre totalmente inglesa, pero creo que mi madre es mitad monstruo así que yo sería un cuarto de monstruo indefinido.- acabó Sirius riendo un poco, a la vez que hacía lo mismo Cristine.

- Ya favorito?- pregunto esta vez Cristine, se sentía como en un ping- pong de preguntas y respuestas pero quería conocerlo así que siguió.

- Azul oscuro, y yo diría que el tuyo es el blanco, no?- Cristine asintió con la cabeza y con una mirada algo sorprendida- Sabes, el blanco es un color elegido por las personas de espíritu tranquilo.

- Y el azul es el color que siempre escogen los chicos- añadió Cristine riendo un poco.

- Mentira! Nosotros nos identificamos con los distintos tonos de azules.- dijo Sirius fingiendo indignación.

- Y que significado tiene el azul oscuro?- dijo Cristine con curiosidad de su respuesta espontánea sin lugar a dudas.

- Significa el valor de conocer chicas- Sirius sonrió y cuando se encontró con la mirada de el encogió los hombros inocentemente.

- Es todo un mujeriego señor "Vampiro"!- dijo ella dándole un golpecito en el hombro , luego siguió- Pero no creo que le interese tener como presa a alguien como yo. No poseo una belleza innata como otras chicas de aquí, que morirían por alguien como usted.- agregó con una sonrisa amarga.

- Crees eso en realidad?. Pues yo no te creo, y créeme yo soy muy débil cuando se trata de mujeres hermosas como tú, ese es mi talón de Aquiles, y vos pareces ser mi Elena si yo fuese París.- dijo Sirius.

- Te gustan las historias griegas?- dijo Cristine algo sorprendida por segunda vez por su respuesta.

- Es lo único que puedo leer, y eso es muy importante ya que no leo nada sin contar eso. Y vos?- dijo Sirius mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.

- Son mis preferidas.- contesto Cristine y apoyo levemente la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius-. Dime , esto es verdad, o es tan solo un sueño?

- En ese caso pienso lo mismo, y si es un sueño yo diría que es uno muy bueno, y no quiero despertar- en ese momento les llegó el sonido de una balada lenta de vals a los oídos de ambos. Sirius se paro y elegantemente extendió su brazo y le dijo a ella-.Bailamos?

Ella no respondió nada, se sonrojo un poco y tomo su mano, Sirius la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a mecerse por la pista de baile improvisada. Ambos eran bailarines natos por naturaleza, así que se deleitaban con aquel baile tan bien realizado. Sirius no le quitaba la vista de encima y Cristine miraba sus pies como si estos fuesen lo más interesante, con su tez un poco sonrojada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el Gran Comedor...

Lily y Remus se encontraban bailando una balada lenta, cuando esta termino y antes de comenzar otra , también lenta , el guitarrista grito:

-Cambio de parejas!- todos el Salón se torno un revoltijo de chicas buscando a un chico , o viceversa. Lily miro hacía todos lados, Remus formaba pareja con Pauline, pero se volteo al ver que alguien tomaba su brazo y su cintura. Era James, y la miraba sonriente. Lily se había quedado paralizada de sorpresa.

- Lily, se supone que hay que bailar, no te voy a secuestrar, claro, a menos que tu quieras...-Dijo James con un tono algo divertido, Lily gruño un poco por el comentario. siempre se arruinaba el mismo la reputación que tenía ella sobre él cuando esta empezaba a mejorar, era como una extraña dinámica entre ellos. James, sin embargo, empezó a llevar a Lily al compás de la melodía .Luego de unos segundos de silencio agrego-. Lily tu me odias?

- Que?- pregunto Lily atónita, luego le respondió.-. No , para nada aunque A VECES me haces hervir la sangre un poco ,pero por que me haces esa pregunta?

- Nada más decía, has estado últimamente?- Pregunto James sin dejar de sonreír por lo anterior.

- Bien, pero por lo que veo eres muy buen conversador, es más, yo diría uno exelente- contestó con un poco de sarcasmo Lily riendo un poco.

- Y...Depende con que persona este hablando- James lanzo una indirecta que fue muy bien recibida por Lily, la cuál se sonrojó-. Tu crees que tu y yo podríamos llegar a ser algo?

- No se...- dijo Lily sin rodeos con un tono algo melancólico sin mirar a los ojos al chico de cabellos negros- . Pero creo que por las circunstancias podríamos ser amigos.

- Por lo menos es algo- dijo James contento.

- James...,Y tu odias a Remus?- largo ella de repente mirándolo esta vez. Siempre se había preguntado eso desde que empezó su relación con Remus.

- Yo nunca podría odiar a Remus, nosotros , los merodeadores hicimos un pacto diciendo que nunca nos enojaríamos unos con los otros, y que nunca tomaríamos venganza. En esa condición incluye chicas, Lily. Pero no decía nada sobre la indiferencia, o la envidia.

- Envidia...?-

- Si, envidia de ser yo el que te tenga en sus brazos, envidia de poder ser el que se deleite con el sabor de tus labios...envidia.- dijo James sonrojándose muy poco. A lo contrario de Lily, que estaba como el color de su pelo, y un tanto alarmada por lo último.

En ese momento la música cesó, para dar comienzo a otra más movida, que las anteriores, James le sonrió de manera conciliadora a Lily, se despeino un poco el cabello con la mano mientras se separaba de ella suavemente, y se alejo donde Melany Johnson estaba. En el centro de la pista Lily se quedo quieta, siguiendo con la mirada al buscador de Griffindor, hasta que Remus llegó por detrás de la chica pelirroja , y se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba viendo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cristine y Sirius seguían bailando, a pesar que la canción hubiese acabado, hablaban de cosas simples y profundas entre paso y paso. Pero ninguno de los dos decía algo que delatara su identidad, ellos sentían que se conocía de una manera tan peculiar que no era necesario decirla ya que no imponía barrera alguna para su conversación. Momentáneamente algo los saco de su conversación, una de sus admiradoras hablaba con el chico de Ravenclaw, y señalaban el lugar en el que Cristine y Sirius se encontraban. Se acercaban más y más.

- Que haremos? Piensa ..Piensa...- decía Sirius mientras que se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza con la mano y mantenía los ojos cerrado, se le ocurrió algo, no era que la ocasión necesitara, porque era una acción algo "drástica", ya que podía alejarlos de otra manera a los "admiradores", pero, por otro lado.... no cuesta nada intentar...- Tengo una idea...

- Dímela

- Pero estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

- Lo que sea..pero apresúrate por favor, ya casi están aquí y no quiero pasar el resto de la noche con un idiota...- dijo Cristine algo desesperada pero curiosa, Sirius se acerco peligrosamente a ella, le puso una mano en el rostro, o sea en la mejilla, musito un "perdóname", aunque el no se sentía muy arrepentido de hacerlo y acerco su rostro al de ella, deposito un beso en un costado de la comisura de los labios de Cristine, y se mantuvo quieto allí. Claro, que desde el ángulo de los otros dos que se habían acercado, solo se veía la nuca de Sirius y parecía un beso verdadero. Ambos se marcharon algo decepcionados con las manos vacías . Sirius siguió en el mismo lugar, como tenía ahora la cabeza inclinada, podía oler el perfume que tenía el cuello de Cristine , un olor a jazmines muy profundo. Ella lo miraba a él, por un momento hizo algo sin pensarlo dos veces, cos sus manos enderezo la cabeza de Sirius haciendo que sus labios se tocaran por completo.

No fue un beso francés, como los que estaba acostumbrado Sirius, pero igual se sentía como más liviano que nunca, como que si fuese electricidad lo que transmitiese aquel choque de labios. De la misma manera se sentía Cristine , pero algo la interrumpió de aquella sensación... vio sus ojos...sus ojos grisáceos... en ese instante cayo cuenta de donde estaban posados sus labios...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Lily...- empezó Remus.

- EH? Ah! Remus! Dime…- dijo Lily algo sobresaltada por la voz de Remus , que la había sacado con de un trance muy profundo, lo miro , parecía algo triste - Remus?

- Lily, debemos hablar... vamos a los jardines, si?- dijo el joven.

- Esta bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- BLACK??????- chillo Cristine al separarse de él. Luego murmuraba rapidamente- porque el? porque el? porque el? porque el? porque el? porque el?

- No hay necesidad de gritar....Si , soy Sirius Black.- dijo el algo sorprendido.

- por que a mi? Por que a mi ? Por que a mi ? Por que a mi ? Por que a mi ? Por que a mi ?....- dijo Cristine como si el no estuviese ahi. Sirius chasqueo un poco la lengua en señal desaprobatoria, y se saco el antifaz.

- que?, tienes algo contra mi?- dijo él algo triste acercándose a ella, y poniéndose frente a frente.

- No es eso, es yo contigo sería un acto contra la naturaleza por así decirlo-dijo suavemente Cristine, realmente le dolía pero tenía miedo de que cuando ella le dijese quien era, el diría algo como "Mi reputación no tolera ratones de biblioteca", le dolía , sentía como si ella misma se clavase una algo demasiado filoso en el corazón.Y tambien estaba lo de aquel intento de apuesta ( FLASHBACK: - Cuanto a que la puedo hacerla enamorar de mi en menos de un mes, y luego dejarla?.) .Unas lagrimas salvajes salieron de sus ojos, Sirius , quien lo noto, la abrazo. Pero Cristine se separo se él, y le dijo:

- Olvídate de mi por favor, si no acabaremos mal, como Elena y Paris.( es la historia de "Troya" o "Elena de Troya", si la conocen o no, lo que Cristine, quiere decir es que acabarían separados). Además tu me dejarías de querer si sabrías quien soy- dijo Cristine, esto último en un tono más bajo. Se dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo , se le salió el zapato, pero siguió corriendo. Sirius lo fue a juntar rápidamente.

- HEEEY! TU ZAPATO...- le grito alzando el zapato con un brazo. Cristine se detuvo en seco, como pensando en ese detalle.

- Entonces seré tu cenicienta!- dijo Cristine volteándose, para luego seguir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Cenicienta????- dijo Sirius como en tono de reclamando una explicación rápida mientras la veía, pero ella no hizo absolutamente nada. Volvió su vista al zapato, de color celeste claro, y luego de unos segundos de silencio, donde se escuchaba el canto de los grillos, sonrió un poco y dijo- La casería comienza, supongo, y no te dejare ir.

_ "si has buscado siempre el amor y nunca lo has encontrado, espéralo ya que este te podría encontrar a vos "_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Lily tu también lo sientes?- dijo Remus una vez en los jardines, sentados en uno de los bancos.

- Si..., Ya todo se volvió claro como el agua sobre nuestra relación... Remus, yo te quiero mucho , nos entendemos muy bien , pero... yo necesito alguien que me corrija, y que me puede llevar la contra a la vez. Somos de caracteres muy parecidos , por eso no coincidimos, si bien hay que compartir algunos rasgos de la persona que te gusta, no tienen que ser tantos, por que entonces sería enamorarse de el reflejo de uno mismo. Yo te considero como un hermano de la misma familia , yo nunca tuve hermanos ( hermana, si, pero no hermano) por eso no supe que era esa calidez en mi corazón, a pesar de que siempre me resulto algo conocida .- dijo Lily mirando el cielo tratando deevitar la penetrante mirada de él.

- Yo...también siento lo mismo- contesto Remus, el no mentía, pensaba lo mismo que le acababa de decir Lily, pero sin embargo ahora se sentía algo vacío, no era dolor, simplemente era un vacío que se le había formado. Lily lo abrazo, cosa que sorprendió a Remus un poco, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

- Igual yo quiero seguir a tu lado ,sin ti , a mi vida le faltaría un color- dijo Lily sonriendo.

- Me tendrás a tu lado siempre, como espero yo también que estés en el mío de la misma manera .- Remus beso su cabello rojizo, se paro y le tendió el brazo de nuevo a Lily, pero con un sentimiento diferente- Será mejor que entremos, ya nos deben estar esperando.

- Si...- dijo Lily, mientras se paraba del banco, y aspiraba aquel aroma tan perfumado que reinaba en el aire. Remus hizo lo mismo, y le pareció que aquel perfume le llenaba aquel vacío, muy poco eso sí, pero como tratando de darle ánimos.

_"Yo nunca te perdí, ya que nunca te tuve..." _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

- terminaste con Lily???????- chillo Sirius incrédulo, tenía puesto un pijama con estampados de perros, huesitos, potes y latas de comida, etc.., eran las una y media de la madrugada, y el baile había acabado a la medianoche.

- Si- dijo Remus sin dar muchos detalles, desde su cama, mientras se sacaba la camisa para ponerse el pijama, se quedo un segundo con el torso desnudo ( para cierta persona que Remus es su merodeador favorito, cuyo nombre-nick es Gala...jeje) viendo que nadie le creía, agrego- Ahora todos los merodeadores están en el mercado de nuevo. Y donde estuviste vos, Sirius?- termino Remus colocándose su pijama con dibujitos de dulces. Mientras tanto James, con pijama con dibujos de Quiditch se metía las sabanas de Peter en la boca para ahogar un grito de alegría. Y Peter lo miraba algo asustado por que parecía que en realidad se quería asfixiar con sus sabanas que no habían sido lavadas en muchos días, considerando que el tenía un problema intestinal grave.

- Yyyyyyyyyyyy........... me encontré a una modelo rusa, rubia, ojos celeste, alta, y flaca, y estuvimos atrás de un árbol besándonos,y luego la dejé. Fin. – . James giro los ojos, y Remus entorno los ojos en dirección a Sirius, el suspiro y agrego pausadamente - Chica de pelo castaño claro, ojos violetas, de buena estatura y figura, inteligente, y que me dejó plantado cuando supo quien era yo, y ni me dijo quien era ella.

Todos se revolcaron de risa, cosa que hizo que Sirius les lanzase una mirada matadora. Luego de unos minutos el silencio volvió.

- Prongs, nueva chica para el almanaque, ponla ya, además de que tenemos que rellenar algunos datos inconclusos de algunas chicas.- Sirius le ordeno a James. Este último saco de debajo de su cama un libro gordo, con la cubierta plateada, y con letras doradas decía: " Los merodeadores, Inc. Se enorgullece en presentar una creación suya solamente para deleite u uso de ellos y nadie más... Chicas de Hogwarts", era como un almanaque de todas las chicas que había en, claro esta, Hogwarts, lo habían empezado en cuarto grado, y le habían ido agregando descripciones a través del tiempo. Ponían una foto de una chica, y debajo de ella, puntajes de cómo besaba, belleza, oportunidades de ligue, inteligencia, y a veces una descripción.

- A ver... veamos..., cuantos en belleza?- dijo Prongs mientras que mojaba su pluma en un tintero de tinta color rojo.

- Cinco estrellas, sin lugar a dudas, cuatro en beso, cuatro en inteligencia, y tres en oportunidades de ligue, más adelante tal vez modifique esa puntuación.- Dijo Sirius dando vueltas en la habitación, como un político tomando una importantísima decisión.

- Nombre y foto?- Dijo James con una sonrisa burlona, pero Sirius se puso algo pensativo, se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza, y dijo:

- Foto, déjela vacía y ponga "se busca"- James dejo el espacio de la foto en blanco, pero que había como la sombra de una figura, y escribió en mayúsculas lo que su amigo le había ordenado.- y en nombre " Cenocenta".

- No será "Cenicienta?"- dijo Remus, que a diferencia de sus amigos prestaba atención en estudios muggles. Sirius lo miro un poco, (algo así ¬¬.

- SI así es señor Lunático ( Moony), acaso usted la conoce?- dijo Sirius en un tono algo peligroso.

- Es un cuento de hadas muggle!- afirmo Remus algo indignado por la ignorancia de sus mejores amigos.

- Entonces cuentéenos, Wormtail, apaga las luces,- añadió Sirius, pero viendo que Peter no lo hacía grito- YA!.- Rápido como una rata, ( wahaha XD) apago las luces exceptuando la del velador de la mesita de luz de Remus.

- Era necesario todo esto?- todos lo miraron como si dijese una barbaridad- .Bueno, ya entendí, ... - suspiro, se trago toda su vergüenza y empezó a contar el cuento que estaba impreso en una hoja de su libro de Estudios Muggles, luego de un rato de lectura, todos pensaban en algo, James pensó " Tengo que conseguir una calabaza para mis citas...", Sirius se planteo " Siento que yo soy la Cenicienta, Remus y James las hermanastras y Peter la madrastra malvada...". Peter mientras tanto se dijo para sí mismo " que horrible, pobres ratas, en caballos se convirtieron!. Gracias a dios que yo no estoy allí...(XD)". Y Remus se sentía en la presencia de tres niños de cuatro años, teniéndolo a el como niñero. Cuando termino de contar el cuento , prendieron las luces y Peter, James y Sirius empezaron a aplaudir como quien acaba de ver una obra de teatro.

- Bellísimo!- dijo James imitando el movimiento que hacen los cocineros cuando dicen "Para chuparse los dedos".

- Bravísimo!- chillo Sirius haciendo como si llorara con un pañuelo de color rosa en la mano.

- ...- Peter nada, por que no había entendido que había terminado a pesar de que Remus había dicho "Fin", pero aplaudía imitando a sus amigos.

- Ahora entiendo por que el zapato,..- dijo Sirius.

- Zapato? Qué zapato Canuto?- pregunto Remus. Sirius saco el zapato y les hizo a todos una seña para que se acercaran, formaron un circulo en torno a la cama de Sirius y el objeto.

- Cuando a ella se le salió esto yo le grite, y ella me contesto "Entonces seré tu cenicienta!"- contó Sirius, pero luego con una cara de resignación agrego- Pero no voy a ir por ahí probando este zapato a todas las chicas, además le podría andar a mucho más que a una sola.

- Por lo menos tenemos una pista, puede ser muggle.- propuso Remus y los demás asintieron-. Mañana buscaremos en la biblioteca sobre hechizo localizadores utilizando objetos inanimados. Asunto acabado.

- Segunda información a completar: Lily Evans y Melany Johnson, empecemos con la primera. Lunático!- Remus se sobresalto un poco, pero le dirigió la mirada a Sirius- Cómo besa la pelirroja?

- Mhhhh... cuatro estrellas y media, confirmación- todos los demás asistieron así que James buscó una hoja de libro, donde había una foto de Lily, y completo ese dato inconcluso.

- Y Johnson, Jamesie?-dijo Sirius.

- Tres estrellas en como besa- todos lo miraron algo sorprendidos, y el agregó algo apenado-. Me agarro por sorpresa cuando nos despedíamos, pero le dije igual que no tendría nada con ella. Y dos estrellas en inteligencia, confirmación- todos asistieron nuevamente con la cabeza y James paso de la pagina de Lily a la de Johnson a poner los puntajes.- Algo más señor Canuto?- Sirius negó, y hizo un ademán de que lo cerrase, así lo hizo James y lo volvió a su lugar normal, debajo de su cama junto con la pluma y la tinta roja.

- Mejor nos vamos a dormir- dijo Sirius mientras se tiraba en su cama , haciendo que la madera de esta crujiese un poco por el impacto del moreno. Al segundo siguiente ya estaba roncando y durmiendo pesadamente.

- Buenas noches Cornamenta- dijo Remus saludándolo de una forma que hace mucho días que no lo hacía.

- Buenas noches Lunático, que sueñes conmigo- dijo James mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

- No gracias, no quiero pesadillas- dijo bromeando apagando la última luz que quedaba prendida, para luego recibir un almohadazo de cortesía del señor invisible Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Lily, no puedo creerlo, terminaron... y luego estas vos Cristine, como vas a ser tan boba de dejarlo plantado y para colmo con un zapato, que ni siquiera es tuyo!- dijo Pauline con una sonrisa después de que se pusieron al tanto de todo lo sucedido aquella noche.

- Pero el de seguro no me hubiese querido cuando le dijese quien era yo, el es un poco superficial- dijo Cristine.

- Aquí la superficial sos vos, después de cómo estuvieron hablando, lo que se dijeron uno al otro, lo vas a dejar solo por algo que ni siquiera sabes si va a pasar!-dijo Pauline cariñosamente ,regañándola-. Te tienes que tener un poco más de fe en ti misma.

- Parece que vamos a hacer la continuación de " Atrápame si puedes 2" , pero para mi asombro tiene razón en lo que dijo ella anteriormente - dijo Lily en tono serio abriendo mucho los ojos , y señalando a Pauline- Hey! no..jajajaja...no..jaja..por ja ..favor jajajaja- dijo cuando esta se le había tirado encima de su cama y le hacia cosquillas.

- Y ahora que harás? Tendrás que pagarle el zapato a Scarlett, eran de ella los zapatos que usaste- continuo Pauline, como si nada, sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas a la ojiverde.

- No importa- dijo Scarlett que justo había salido del baño y ya había escuchado la conversación-. Total, ahora el color de moda es el negro.

- Gracias- le dijo Cristine con una mirada de agradecimiento.

- No hay de que- dijo Scarlett con una sonrisa hasta un tanto maliciosa pero que paso desapercibida por las demás.

- Ufff...Mañana no hay clases, que suerte que justo caía un sábado el 28 de octubre.- dijo Fanny mientras que se hacía el moño del pijama.

- El fin de semana que viene hay visita a Hogsmade, ahora que me a..a..acuerdo- dijo Scarlett suprimiendo un bostezo.

- Sip, Adam me invito a salir, resulto ser un buen chico- dijo Line ( sobrenombre de PauLINE ) soltando finalmente a Lily y dejándola que respirase exageradamente, la cuál estaba algo roja por la falta de aire.

- Piensas hacerte novia de él?- dijo Fanny alegremente.

- Mmmhhh....no creo- dijo y todas lanzaron un suspiro de desilusión, y luego agrego muy bajito, con una sonrisita y con un tono un poco rosado en sus mejilla algo que nadie escucho- a mi me gusta otra persona...

- Bueno supongo, que ahora estamos todas solteras, pero no por mucho tiempo creo- dijo Scarlett con algo de picardía en sus ojos.- Mañana tenemos el primer partido de Quiditch, Griffindor vs Ravenclaw, apuestas? Diez a que gana Griffindor!

- Sos tramposa , con James en el equipo tenemos todos los partidos asegurados.- dijo Pauline.

- Ok.... apuesto dos galeones a que a Pauline le pega una bludger en la cabeza en los primeros cuatro minutos!-dijo Scarlett, señalando el techo con un dedo. Pauline era cazadora en el equipo, jugaba muy bien, pero hasta a veces era presa fácil de las bateadoras de los demás equipos, las cuáles tenían envidia de su talento y lo demostraban tirandole bludgers a todo momento. Pauline siempre salía con un moretón en alguna parte del cuerpo.

- Apuesto tres galeones, a que serán más de uno en el mismo tiempo- propuso Lily energéticamente.

- CÁLLENSE! Intento dormir!- dijo Cristine, que ya estaba hecha un bulto en su cama.

- Bueno ò.O..., eso si que es nuevo...Cris perdiendo la paciencia... – dijo Lily mientras la demás asistieron en silencio – A dormir se ha dicho!.

Y a los cinco minutos se durmieron todas en un profundo sueño , algunas respirando en ellos un perfume de rosas...

**_LEAN ESTO, PLEASE!!!!! Very IMPORTANT_**

**__**

**_ANTES QUE NADA: 10 REWIEWS PARA ACTUALIZAR CAPITULO! o sea para subir otro_**

**_Ahora a lo otro: _**

**__**

**1º::Tal vez les haya resultado un poco aburrido lo de cómo terminan Remus y Lily , pero me pareció la mejor manera, ya vendrá el consuelo de Remus, pero aparecerá mucho más adelante esa historia... además me habían pedido ESPECÍFICAMENTE que no hiciese sufrir mucho a este joven ¬¬ U...**

**2º::Bueno, como podrán ver he empezado con Sirius, en la parte de esas historias. **

**3º::A partir de adelante se van a mostrar los defectos y personalidades de los personajes un poco más, como por ejemplo hoy le toco su parte a Pauline, además si uno hace a los personajes sin defectos es muy fácil deducir las acciones que podrían tomar, no?**

**4º En los próximos capítulos ( COMING SOON XD ) habrá cosas que no puse antes: Quiditch, bromas , peleas, malentendidos, y algo clásico que ya hubo en esta historia, momentos de "enamorados".( No se me ocurrió otro nombre, --u )**

**El proximo cap, ( si no es ese seguro en otro) si no me equivoco se va a titular: "En la batalla del amor, los malentendidos cuestan caro" un poco largo, accidentes en el campo de Quiditch y los resultados de la poción, tratare de hacerlo como por lo meno de 13 pags.**

Sayonada bye bye! Que aquí les dejo la contestación a los R&R !

HOY TENGO 9 REWIEWS PARA CONTESTAR!!!!!!! .....a todos muchas gracias!!!!!!!!! Son geniales!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nn ah!!! Y muchas gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos!!!!!!!!

Sandra: si ya lo se, pobre Remus, hare todo lo posible para no romperle el corazón

T-T, te lo aseguro que ya se que hacer con su personaje, ya lo verás ..

Zzz: si , ya lo se, cuatro paginas es muy poco! Perdón pero no te di 10 Págs, sino 14 paginas, jejeje, lamento no haber cumplido tu requisito, muchas gracias por decir que me deberían mandar mas rewiews ToT!

**XxbethxX**: hola beth, como estas?, como le dije a zzz, aquí hay más paginas, en recompensa del las del otro ) : Te comprendo, te comprendo, en mi casa no es mi hermana, ella se fue a ora ciudad a estudiar, por eso, pero ahora esta mi mamá que siempre cuando estoy yo me saca de la computadora, a regañadientes por supuesto, para revisar sus mail --U.

Muchas gracias por el rr! Yo también me imagino a James vestido de "chico malo" -. Sayonara Lily-chan!

Hibarichan. ) : Hola hibari-chan, donde esta desuke ( no se si lo escribí bien, lo pronunciaba así "deska" )?, que bueno que te gusto la broma del final! . nadie , a excepción tuya la ha nombrado en algún rr. Si, pobrecito James ToT, continuare el fic!! . Por cierto, de donde sos? (país) Ok, see you!

**Gala Potter**: Sakura-Yuzuki Corp. no se hace cargo de reclamos, por favor eso esta en el próximo Cáp., jajaja, perdón pero me gusta dejar a la gente picada de vez en cuando, U, ah! No soy malaaaaa T-T....

1º: si , la trama es simple pero como se encuentran es lo interesante.

2º: espera un seg., cuenta con los dedos viendo los demás rr, .........pierde la paciencia bueno, ehhh...., digamos que no sos la primera en decirme eso , de que no haga sufrir a Remus, realmente creo que me ven como bruja... un momento, un halago!! Soy bruja, soy bruja , iré a Hogwarts wahahajaja!.... ejem...ejem...

3º: si yo también, pero igual me gusto tu rewiew! Bye Bye!

flo: Hola a ti también ! Un poco corto tu rewiew , así que lo único que te puedo decir es gracias, y sí, seguiré escribiendo! .

**Titi Potter de Parry** ) : espero que cuando leas este capitulo, hayas logrado leer el anterior por completo, que bueno que te gusto...la "parte" que leíste, por cierto no es tuyo Harry....Es............

MíO XD!!!!! Ok, creo que lo podemos clonar, así de paso hacemos repuestos por si se no rompen o se enamoran de otra chica, no ?

Ok, veo que al final pudiste mandarme el rr, nos vemos Titi en la prox!

**ArashiK**: perdón, pero tu nick es de X 1999? . Dímelo en el prox. rr, si me mandas, es que Arashi es una de mis personajes favoritos !

Muchísimas gracias por decirme lo de Remus, es que ...me lo había olvidado a ese pequeño detalle U...por eso hice una explicación que ya habrás leído.

Good bye!


	5. Lo q hace una pociónstriptease, besos e ...

Era domingo , lo cual significaba para la mayoría de los alumnos...QUIDITCH!.El día estaba despejado, o sea condiciones perfectas para aquel deporte tan seguido. El partido de hoy iba a ser Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw. Por una parte, el segundo equipo tenía excelentes cazadores y cazadoras, los cuales hacían puntos a una velocidad increíble, pero lo elemental era el buscador, cosa que sobresalía el equipo de Griffindor con su buscador James Potter... se podría decir que este chico lo tenía todo, fama e inteligencia , además de una fortuna y ser un galán de aquellos, pero había algo que este muchacho todavía no había logrado conseguir,....

-LILIANE EVANS!!!!!! SACA TU TRASERO DE LA CAMA PARA IR A DESAYUNAR!!!!- grito Pauline enérgicamente sobre la cama de la pelirroja, destapándola de un tirón, un fuerte tiron ya que las sabanas luego cayeron sobre Pauline haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayese- NOS INVADEN! NOS INVADEN! SEGURO QUE SON LOS DE RAVENCLAW!! ARGH! TEN SABANA MALIGNA DE WINNIE POOH!!- decía el bollo retorciéndose en el suelo , pareciendo que daba patadas dentro de el y se enredaba aún más.

- Nunca entendí por que todas las mañanas de partido se levanta así- Dijo Fanny pensativa tendiendo su cama.

- Azúcar - dijeron al coro Lily y Cristine. Una adormilada y la otra totalmente despierta .

- Eh?-

- Pauline compra todos sus dulces en Honeyduks, lo que no se sabe que si estos se consumen en exceso pueden producir efectos secundarios.- explico Cristine, como dando una clase.

- Y que tiene que ver con eso?

- Todas las noches, antes de los partidos, a las tres y veinticinco de la madrugada para ser exactos, come diez ranas de chocolate, 12 mentitas bañadas de chocolates, fresas bañadas en chocolate, tres barras de frutilla...

- Bañada en chocolate, si, ya captamos la idea. Qué le da, hiperactividad como le pasa a los niños?- dijo Scarlett perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

- Si- respondieron Cris y Lily serias.

- Yo anoche lo único que escuche un pájaro que parecía que chillaba de dolor - dijo Fanny .

- Esos son los gruñidos de su estomago luego de comer-Dijo Cristine, viendo que las demás estaban listas agrego- Tengo hambre, podemos ya ir a desayunar de una buena vez?- las demás asistieron y fueron detrás de ellas. El bollo escucho el track de la puerta y empezó a gritar desesperada:

- JAJAJA, QUE LINDA BROMA CHICAS! Ahora...DESATENMEEEE!!!!....CHICAS? chicas? iujuuuuh???? is anybody hereeeee?????

- Siento que nos olvidamos algo- dijo preocupada Cristine una vez que se encontraban en el Gran comedor.

- No importa, sea lo que sea seguro que no era nadie importante...

Media hora después apareció Pauline despeinada, en compañía de los merodeadores.

- Gracias a dios que Remus oyó mis gritos- dijo Pauline, dándole una mirada severa a Crys y Lily, y luego otra agradecida a Remus- Muchas Gracias.

- No hay de que- repuso Remus vagamente.

- Que suerte que Remus tiene tan buen oído, una vez más tenemos que darle gracias a la li....- (... cantropía) comentó Sirius alegremente, pero luego sus amigo le miraron con semblante asesino mientras Remus perdía un poco del color de su cara- a la li...liposucción de grasa! Esa cosa muggle! Ay que cansancio ,ya no se que digo! Jeje- dijo con una risa nerviosa y una sonrisa forzada.

Cristine estaba con la cabeza dada vuelta, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Y como las coincidencias son parte de la vida, Sirius se sentó al lado de ella.

- Cómo anda mi compañera de trabajo?- dijo Sirius mientras miraba con aprensión el plato de cereales de Cristine, como lo haría un perro- Sabes? Ese es mi cereal favorito, y no queda ninguna caja de él ya...

Cristine le dio su plato a Sirius con movimientos algo roboticos.

- Oh Gracias! Que consideración- y le dio una sonrisa aduladora, que luego desvaneció por el fuerte codazo de Remus, al cuál tenía a su lado-, qué demonios te pasa!?- murmuró.

- Has oído alguna vez hablar sobre algo llamado "caballerosidad", por que creo que no...- dijo el licántropo mirando a su amigo y señalando el ex-plato con cereales de Cristine.

- Yo solamente dije que ese era mi cereal preferido...- Lupin lo miro entornando los ojos. Sirius resoplo- . Esta bien, esta bien.

- Eh?- dijo atónita al ver que su plato volvía a estar a su original lugar.

- Perdón por haberte tratado como si tu me lo deberías dar- recito Sirius pausadamente.

- No es nada, en serio- dijo Cristine, con la cabeza volteada, dejándole ver a Sirius solamente su castaña nuca.

- Por que evitas mirarme? - pregunto Sirius extrañado inclinándose un poco en el lugar donde estaba el vaso de jugo de naranja de Cristine, como intentando capturar la mirada de esta.

- Eh? Eso es mentira, claro que te miro- Cristine se dio cuenta de cómo sonaban esa palabras- ...eh, n-no malinterpretes...Lily yo voy a ocupar buenos lugares al campo de Quiditch, las espero allá!- dijo esto y se retiro rápidamente de la mesa de los leones sin mirar a Sirius.

- Que chica más rara...- dijo Sirius, y luego se metió una tostada entera en la boca.

Mientras masticaba fue mirando a todas las chicas de cabelleras de color claras que estaban en su campo de vista " Va a ser muy difícil encontrarla tal vez, pero la recompensa vale la pena" pensó.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Bienvenidos a este encuentro de Quiditch! Hoy tenemos a los equipos de GRIFFINDOR Y HUFFLEPUF! – bramo el comentarista, Johnny Jordan de sexto año- y AQUÍ TENEMOS AL EQUIPO DE HUFFLEPUF QUE ENTRA AL CAMPOOO!!! Goldstein! Kinreng! Parkin! Morgash! Weter! Y a la bonita buscadora yanqui, Stiller! Hey Susy, te espero hoy a las 10 en la torre de astronomía, a pasar un buen rato!...

- Jordan! – dijo sobresaltada la profesora McGonagall- Comentarios del parido! me escuchaste? D-E-L P-A-R-T-I-D-O!

- Ehhh, si ...Y aquí entra el equipo de Gryffindor- dijo sin animos y luego agrego con desanimo al ver la mirada de la profesora sobre él- iujuuuh!..... A veer, Dunglang! A la cuál también la espero, pero a las doce- Pauline lanzo un "idiota" que escucho todo el mundo, Jordán solo alzo una ceja- Janisson! Dawson! Dawlish! Inged! BLAAAACK! Y NUESTRO BUSCADOR FAVORITO ..... POOOOTEEER!

Todos montaron sus escobas , atentos al silbato de la señora Hinds ( suena a crema de cara ese apellido pero bueno XD), la arbitro. Un sonido de silbato desgarro el aire al mismo tiempo que catorce escobas se despegaban del suelo.

- Goldstein! Kinreng! De nuevo Goldstein! Se acerca al arco y ….. marca! 10-0 gana Hufflepuf!- dijo Jordan- Janisson se la pasa a Dawson quien se la pasa a Dawlish......

Todos esos comentarios pasaban de largo por la cabeza de James, odiaba reconocerlo pero en algo en lo que se especializaba su contrincario era en anotar puntos, y si llegaban a anotar mucho más de ciento cincuenta puntos y ellos ninguno, por más que atrapara la snitch, perderían. Se aferró un poco más al palo de su escoba y subió unos metros más para mirar mejor el campo.

Luego de media hora, iban 110- 30, a favor de Hufflepuff , en ese momento James acelero increíblemente de velocidad y se lanzo en picada a la gradas, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba una pelirroja...

Segundos antes

-Lily! James viene directo hacia nosotras!- chillo Cristine aterrorizada.

- Qu—AHHHH!!!!!!!- grito Lily tapándose la cara con las manos al ver al buscador de Gryffindor viniendo hacia allí a todo lo que daba su escoba sin intenciones de frenar, solo alcanzo a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, como tratando de aguantar el próximo dolor del choque, pero luego de unos momentos no sintió nada, así que se destapo la cara , abriendo los ojos, para pegar un nuevo grito- ah!!!

- Hola Lily- dijo James sonriendo seductoramente ( ) , cuya cara estaba a cinco centímetros de la de ella, tenía el brazo en una posición extraña, como queriendo tocar la nuca de Lily- Hoy va a ser un estupendo día,...Sabes por que?- Lily negó con la cabeza muy levemente- Por que hemos ganado - James se separo de ella, con en el brazo que tenía detrás de ella , en su mano estaba firmemente atrapada la snitch.

El estadio completo, se lleno de aplausos de sus simpatizantes, James levanto la snitch en su mano, y dio una ultima vuelta por el estadio antes de bajar donde lo esperaba el resto de su equipo.

-Y GRYFFINDOR GANA! TRAGATE ESA HUFFLEPUF!- grito Jordan haciendo un gesto grosero aprovechando que la profesora McGonagall miraba hacia otro lado.

Esa noche, en la torre de Gryffindor hubo fiesta, duro hasta las dos y media de la madrugada, termino cuando se presento la profesora McGonagall con una bata de dormir escocesa.

Al día siguiente todos los Gryffindor adormilados de séptimo año se dirigieron a la clase de pociones, que aquel día había sido trasladada a la última hora.

- Finalmente ha llegado el día tan esperado, hoy probaremos las pociones Drunkad, por eso mismo he pedido especialmente a los profesores que cambiasen el horario de la clase por la indisposición de algunos luego de probarla ... Por favor, los que estén sobrios no tomen muy en cuenta si los otros los llegan a insultan o realicen acciones humm... "vergonzosas" , recuerden que estos ya no están sujetos a ningún tipo de limite, claro pero también depende del tipo de personalidad de ellos. Pero traten igual de imponerle el limite que les falta. Comencemos, denle al compañero de proyecto doce gotas de la poción Esta durara dos horas, y luego no se acordaran de nada. - dijo de manera conciliadora el profesor Toms Brunky.

Pauline le metió "amablemente" la cuchara con la poción en la boca a Peter. Luego de unos segundos este se tambaleaba peligrosamente, y le decía cosas atrevidas a Pauline, ella solamente abría los ojos aterrorizada pensando en la idea de que debía pasar el resto de las dos horas con él.

Sirius tomo por si solo la poción, haciendo una pose heroica,.... después se desabrocho los primeros tres botones de su camisa, solo los primeros tres por que Cristine, que ya sentía mucho calor en la cara, se adelanto a decirle que no hiciera un strip-tease( se escribe así, lo tuve que buscar en un diccionario ù.ú).

James le dio la poción a Lily, pero ella cerraba la mandíbula para no dejar pasar la cuchara, el chico le piso el pie y ella abrió la boca para gritar pero en su lugar tomo la pócima ( o se atraganto?). A diferencia de todos, la reacción de Lily fue distinta, se puso roja como un tomate y hipaba fuertemente.

Scarlett se tomo obedientemente la poción, y a los dos segundos después, antes de que la poción llegase a surgir en el suelo, se tiro encima de Remus, y le empezó a besar el cuello. Varios estudiantes tuvieron que ayudar a Remus a despegarse de Scarlett.

El cuadro de cómo salían los estudiantes era digno de ver y reírse, Remus arrastraba por el suelo a Scarlett, la cuál estaba atada por cuerdas muy gruesas con un pañuelo en la boca para que no empezase a decirle vulgaridades . James cargaba a Lily en la espalda, y ella gritaba cosas como " A la carga Napoleón!" "To the rescue!" (al rescate!) "Sooo, caballo" y tiraba del pelo azabache del chico como si estos fuesen como la crin del caballo. Sirius le daba una mirada de reproche a Cristine por lo que le había negado hacer un strip-tease Y le decía que quería sentirse libre Y sentir como se fundía con el aire Y por que ella tenía que negarle la libertad. Pauline le había puesto una correas de perro a Peter para facilitarse el transporte de este.

Después de hora y media los "sobrios" estaban cansados de "salvarle las manos de fuego  
" a sus compañeros, era como cuidar niños y ellos se sentían como verdaderas madres en pleno trabajo.

Pauline y Remus conversaban sentados en la sala común mientras que Scarlett y Peter dormían profundamente por dos bonitos bien ejecutados encantamientos de sueño de parte de Remus. Mientras hablaban engullían enormes cantidades de chocolates, cosa que los se extrañaron en compartir , ese habito por el chocolate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Lily a donde quieres ir?- dijo James algo cansado pero divertido, ya que ahora la pelirroja estaba también algo cansada del juego del caballo de Napoleón, y estaba tranquila sobre la espalda de James. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de James. Cosa que a el le agradaba.

- Al infinito y al más allá- repuso ella.

- A la torre de astronomía?- Dijo James y se encamino hacia allí.

- Shack shack shack , shack shack shack, shack the body, shack the body, ooh shack the body for me! Hey! hey! Hey! Shack the body for me! ( sería algo así , Mueve mueve mueve, mueve mueve mueve, mueve el cuerpo, mueve el cuerpo para mi! Hey! Hey! Hey! mueve el cuerpo para mi!..... Pero en realidad es sacudir "shack" pero en la traducción queda mejor mueve, no?)- cantaba vagamente Lily y James se reía por la canción que había elegido. Luego de esa vino una de cumbia latinoamericana que sobresalto un poco a James.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Por qué me trajiste aquí???- dijo Sirius tirado boca arriba en la orilla del lago, estaba empezando a atardecer y el paisaje era realmente hermoso. En un extremo del cielo se veía como el sol , de color anaranjado, se empezaba a poner, y en otro extremo se veía la luna débilmente.

- Por que tu insististe en que te trajese aquí- explico ella mientras que se abrazaba las rodillas contra el pecho por que estaba empezando a hacer más frío. Sirius la miro, sus ojos estaban como si hubiese llorado mucho, pero tan sólo era uno de los efectos de la poción. Se veía realmente linda con aquella luz, sintió un impulso y lo hizo. Cristine sintió como alguien la abrazaba proporcionándole calor.

- Te molesto?- pregunto Sirius suavemente. Cristine negó con la cabeza y consultó disimuladamente su reloj.

- Ya se que sonará algo rara esta pregunta, pero ¿qué te pareció tu pareja de baile?- dijo ella.

- Me pareció... todo, tal vez la palabra que busco es especial y uff... si que era buena besando- Sirius tenía en su cara una expresión soñadora. Cristine sonrió un poco y le dijo.

- Yo tendría la oportunidad de ser tu novia? Y que realmente me quieras?- Cristine convirtió su sonrisa a una amarga ensanchación de su boca.

- No se , no creo que puedas soportar mi malgenio. Además de que no sos una admiradora mía, lo que indica que me pondría limites que ninguna me ha puesto antes pero....-dijo Sirius.

- El tema de la belleza es una gran influencia, no? Y el que también sea un ratón de biblioteca- completó Cristine. Miro de nuevo su reloj, impaciente.

- Entonces lucharíamos contra la corriente, no? Pero yo aún sigo firme en encontrarla.- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.- Lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no sentía esa sensación al besar a una chica, siempre he estado esperando encontrarla, por eso es que he probado los labios de muchas, y siempre termino con aquella sensación neutra, sin pasión ,sin alguna alegría. Mi corazón esta domesticado, ya no siente amor desde hace mucho, necesito alguien que lo haga volver a saltar como antes , por una mirada o un roce, y hasta a veces un simple beso en la mejilla.- explico Sirius como si no exitiese los secretos del corazón, bajo los efectos de la poción.

- Y cuando la encuentres que harás?

- Le diré que sea mi novia- dijo Sirius-. No dejare que nadie le lastime o insulte, tampoco que nunca se sienta sola por que yo estaré allí, le ... le daré mi libertad.

- Ya veo...- Cristine se separó de Sirius dirigiéndole una mirada triste.

- Tus ojos...- empezó Sirius abriendo mucho los ojos , se acerco a ella peligrosamente y fijo su mirada a sus ojos... se empezó a sentir extraño , como si sintiese que sus energía se escapaban. Se doblo de rodillas en el suelo. Abrió los ojos y miro alrededor para saber donde se encontraba. Luego comprendió todo- ¿qué hicimos?

- Vinimos al lago a pasar un rato y nada más- dijo Cristine sin mirarle.

- Ahh , listo, yo me voy, por tu salud deberías subir también- dijo Sirius mientras se encaminaba al castillo. Cristine se quedo mirando la silueta de Sirius que cada vez se hacia más pequeña. Miro su reloj y comprobó que la poción ya había dejado de surtir efecto hace un minuto. Se volvió a sentar en el suelo y se abrazo las rodillas nuevamente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

- Y aquí llegamos- dijo James mientras depositaba a Lily en el suelo de la torre de Astronomía.

- Ay! Que bonito paisaje! Y que romántico!- dijo Lily resuelta mientras miraba el paisaje.

- Así es- dijo James mientras se reía un poco por como se expresaba su compañera pelirroja.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, pero repentinamente Lily se levanto con pose de decisión, apretando ambos brazo a sus costados, como lo haría un niño pequeño cuando quiere algo que no le dan

- James, bésame- soltó ella.

- Que?- dijo James confundido levantándose.

- Que me beses!- repitio Lily con tono agudo acercándose impaciente a James.

- No!- dijo James algo indignado, de haberlo hecho lo haría pero ya sabía que eso sería exactamente lo que Lily había dicho lo que haría.

- BESAME!- chilló Lily empezando a hacer un puchero.

- N-no!- dijo James aunque con menos firmeza que la vez anterior. Su respuesta estaba flaqueando.

- Por que si yo te lo pido no quieres?! No era que me querías?! Sos un mentiroso James Potter !!- dijo Lily rápidamente con un sollozo.

- Es que..es que...- dijo James entrecortadamente, un pensamiento le cruzo la cabeza; Lily no se acordaría de nada...sin pensarlo se acerco peligrosamente a ella, Lily cerro los ojos por instinto y espero que sus labios se tocaran pero, abrió los ojos sin la mirada perdida de momentos antes ...

- AAAAAH!- grito Lily separándose de James, completamente sobria. Se puso roja de furia, y le dio una cachetada a James, al cuál le quedo la sombra del golpe en una mejilla.- COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?! YO QUE PENSE QUE AHORA ERAS DIFERENTE! ME DECEPCIONASTE! SOS UN IDIOTA!- bramo Lily, dio media vuelta y emprendió una corrida a su dormitorio.

- Lily ESPERA!- dijo James en vano empezando a correr detrás de ella. Pero al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor subió a su habitación, y tranco la puerta con un hechizo. Lily oyó como el cuerpo de alguien chocaba contra la puerta y esta crujía. Fue a su cama y se tiro en ella, hundió la cabeza en la almohada para no escuchar los gritos del chico suplicándole perdón y como golpeaba la puerta con los puños. S e sentía confundida y decepcionada, sin mencionar la rabia que tenía. O tal vez frustrada por tener tan poca imponencia cuando un chico se le acercaba de aquella manera, lo mismo había pasado con Remus, estaba decidido, de ahora en adelante evitaría un acercamiento peligroso con el chico de ojos de color cafés.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y aquí termina el cap! Perdonen pero no llegue a las 13 pags como había comentado la vez anterior. Antes que nada, voy a reempezar algo que había dejado, repito:

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!!!!LEEEEEER!**

****

**Tengo una idea/ juego/ consigna, lo que sea, por cada Rewiew que me dejen, va a ser equivalente a un pagina del capitulo, mientras más rewiews ,más paginas de capitulo**

****

**Bueno ahora a los R&Rs, muchísimas gracias!!!!! . Voy a poner dos rewiews del cap 3 que por errores del programa quedaron mal. Perdonen las molestias!**

**XxbethxX**: hola beth, como estas?, como le dije a zzz, aquí hay más paginas, en recompensa del las del otro ) : Te comprendo, te comprendo, en mi casa no es mi hermana, ella se fue a ora ciudad a estudiar, por eso, pero ahora esta mi mamá que siempre cuando estoy yo me saca de la computadora, a regañadientes por supuesto, para revisar sus mail --U.

Muchas gracias por el rr! Yo también me imagino a James vestido de "chico malo" -. Sayonara Lily-chan!

Ahora los del cap 4!

**Titi Potter de Parry**: si, a mi también me agradaba la pareja R/L ù.ú, pero el destino es J/L.

Cuando escribía puse "ese es mi talón de aquiles" y me gusto la idea de hacerlo lector de mitos griegos XDDD! No me mates, pero...no me acuerdo quien es Orlando Bloom!!! No me mates pleaseee! Es que hay muchas versiones de "Elena de Troya" o "Troya" simplemente.

Sobre la parte del cuento , -, vos no estabas así 3, sino estabamos así O3O! XD

Con respecto a las ultimas preguntas, sobre Scarlett y Remus, ya lo verás más adelante, con respecto al tema de Harry ya lo dicutimos,ejem , ejem se aclara la garganta, sonorus! Aviso, Harry, James , Sirius , Remus son nuestros!!!jajajajaja! ,....mentira, son de JK Rowling, que mujer afortunada.

Nos vemos Pronto Titi!

PD: Por un tiempo no me puedes matar por que ya lo subí :P!

**Xx tintalle beth vanye xX**: bueno, nos alargamos el nombre o! Que bueno que te haya gustado la escena de Crys y Sirius! Perdón si tarde un poco actualizar ).

Un besoa ti tambien

Sakura-Yuzuki.

Pd: si me podes informar como hacerse miembro de la orden Siriusiana te lo agradecería :D, mucho.

**Anahi1176**: continuo! Me alegra que te guste mi fic :D! Un beso, Sakura-Yuzuki.

**Daniela lupin de black**: todo bien, y vos? How are you?? Mira ya he decidido que la historia de L/J va a ser un "poco" complicada, como es el amor, no?. Si, me voy a dedicar a otros amores, así ya hay más interrogantes en diferentes partes de la historia.

Aquí actualizado!

Saluditos! XD!

Sakura

**ArashiK**: - arashi-chan! Arashi-chan! Me encanta ese personaje, es tan liiindaaa!!!! ! Que bueno que les haya gustado a los que me dejaron rr la parte de cenicienta! Pense que me iban a lanzar tomates cuando a ella se le caía el zapato --.

Seguire escribiendo!

Seeya!


	6. En la guerra del amor losmalentendidoscu...

**Si, estoy viva!!!! PERD"N EL RETRASO!!!!!!!! Pero se me escapo la inpiración ( hey!!!!! vuelve aquí!! A menos que no quieras que te de una patada en el medio de tu musa!!!XDDDD). Bueno, los rr están al final del cap!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-MMMMhhhh, que hago aquíiii???- dijo Sirius adormilado sobre un libro abierto en la biblioteca.

Eran la una de la mañana aproximadamente del jueves. Sirius se había despertado diciendo, o más bien gritando "HECHIZO LOCALIZADOR!!! ELLA!! ENCONTRAR!!!!". Así que arrastro a los demás merodeadores a la biblioteca, utilizando la capa invisible de James y el mapa del Merodeador.

-No puedo creer que estemos en la biblioteca a estas horas!- repuso James aburrido. Para el la biblioteca era un lugar que se debía evitar visitar lo máximo posible.

-y Peter?- pregunto Sirius cuando recobró la razón.

-Fue a la sección "infantil muggle"- respondió Remus sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Creo que encontré algo...- empezó James señalando una de las paginas del libro que el leía.- Este es un hechizo para encontrar al dueño del objeto, en este caso, el zapato. Dice que el zapato al que uno hechice ira hacia el propietario del mismo. Esto nos sirve.

-Okey, mañana a la tarde lo probamos, y luego lo empleamos con el zapato-dijo cansado el Licántropo.

Pusieron todos los libros en su lugar, y abandonaron la biblioteca .Mientras iban caminando se encontraron con una escena algo peculiar. Severus Snape , un chico del mismo año que ellos y victima de bromas con el sello de los merodeadores, se escabullía silenciosamente hacia las mazmorras, a su casa seguramente. Tenía un aire de extrema concentración al inspeccionar minuciosamente el pasillo y no le importaba apartar su cabello negro y grasoso de su rostro. Los chicos decidieron no hacer nada por única vez, a pesar de que a Sirius le tentaba mucho la idea de dejado colgado de cabeza atado al candelabro y tarareando la canción la macarena.

-Que estará haciendo Quejitus( snivellus, se escribía así??)?- empezó James curioso una vez que perdieron de vista a Snape.

-O , que hizo- acotó Remus.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, mueve tu cuerpo con energía...heeeeey! Macarena, ole!- canturreaba por lo bajito Peter.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Liliane, mueve tu cuerpo con energía...heeeeey! Liliane, ole!- empezó James.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Cenicienta, que no se te caiga el zapato...heeeey! se te cayo! Ole!- canto Sirius arrancando algunas risas de sus amigos.

-...- Remus se quedo callado.

-Es verdad , le debemos conseguir una chica a lobin, Papá Prongs- determino Sirius mirando a James.

-Yo no quiero ninguno de tus platos de segunda mesa-previno Remus.

-Y....., hay algunas chicas locas con las cuáles nunca he estado.- dijo Sirius, y empezó a enumerar con los dedos- a ver... Tienes a (Fanny) Price, (Scarlett) Austen, (Cristine) Robins, y por ultimo a Duglang, Pauline, la mejor amiga de Prongs.

- O sea el grupo de Lily- dijo Remus y dedujo el por que no había estado con esas chicas antes.- Ahora que lo pienso, Pauline hace mucho que no ha estado de novia, o me equivoco?

- Es verdad, Pauline.....un momento- dijo James y empezó a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación Merodeadora- que tal si Snape se acababa de retirar luego de haber estado con ella? Hoy oí muy bien que Pauline les decía a sus amigas que iba a llegar tarde por que tenía que hacer un trabajo para mañana, sin embargo no hay ningún trabajo para mañana.

-Y además , ella es sangre pura! Lo cuál indica que tendría una posibilidad con Snape! Ya que el es Severus-mírenme-soy-sangre-limpia-Snape!- dijo Sirius con los ojos bien abiertos como melones (XD), luego de unos segundos de silencio, en sus cara se dibujo una expresión de asco muy bien definida, como si quisiese devolver- puajjj!!!

-Que pasa?- dijo angustiado James, a la vez que se alejaba de el "por si a las dudas".

-Me imagine como sería si se besaran. Pobrecita! Seguro que la ahogaria en grasa!- dijo Sirius con tono ingenuo agrandando los ojos.

-Y por que tenías que imaginar eso?- dijo Remus.

-Yyyy, que Snape sea feo no significa que Pauline también....recuerda, las hormonas son las hormonas, me escuchaste Remus?- pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba solo.-Remus? James? Pelotu...digo , Peter?. Seguramente se fueron por que sabían que no estaban a la altura de escuchar una revelación así del gran Diosito Sirius ·· ......, si debe ser por eso, ... por eso huyeron ... de mi ... y sin dejarme chica alguna ......... ( momento de silencio y se escucha el ruido de una brisa) LOS MATARE!!!- aulló y corrió por donde ellos se fueron.

ooooooooooooooo

-Bueno y como se pronuncia?- pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Ya te lo he dicho como hacerlo... - le respondió Remus, es su frente tenía un chichón con una curita encima. Estaban en el aula de Transformaciones, eran las siete y cuarto de la tarde y estaba totalmente desocupada. Se encontraban probando el hechizo localizador.

-Repítemelo, si?!-dijo Sirius en tono peligroso, blandiendo la varita.

-Déjamelo a mi Remus- dijo con paciencia James, por una extraña razón tenía la misma clase de lastimadura que el licántropo solo que en otro lado de la cabeza. James tomo aire y exclamo gritando-; ES _LOCALIUS ZAPATO_!!!!!!!!!!

-OK, pero no hay necesidad de gritar- reprocho Sirius, mientras que apuntaba un juego de Snap explosivo de James, este fue volando hasta el buscador de quiditch.

-Listo, ya esta! Contento?- dijo Remus sarcásticamente.

-Vale, hagamos otros veinte intentos y luego lo aplicamos al zapato- dijo Sirius y todos exclamaron un suspiro de fastidio.

oooooooo **19:39 pm** ooooooo

- Ay si! Me encanto todo del baile, sobretodo estaba muy bien luminado fue una lastima que no hubiese un magickaraoke- contaba Pauline a Lily, Cristine y Scarlett mientras pasaban por el pasillo, luego de su ultima clase.

-Magickaraoke?- pregunto Cristine extrañada.

-Si, tiene todas las canciones que te puedas imaginar, solo tienes que decir el titulo de la canción y luego puedes elegir, si quieres, con que instrumento este representada , piano, violín, guitarra, etc...-explico Pauline- Lily, que te pasa? Desde el lunes actúas extraña...

-Lily!

-No gracias, no quiero comer pastel y mucho menos sobre la espalda de Potter...- dijo Lily con aire anonadado, luego se dio cuenta y abrió lo ojos bien grandes, mientras todas estallaban en carcajadas- ehhhhh, perdón, yo.....no quería decir que........bueno ya no importa...

-Paso algo con James y no nos quieres decir!- dijo Cristine picándola.

-Mentira, mentira y mentira!- replico Lily tratando en vano de sonar convincente y ofendida.

-Negación. El primer signo de que sí pasó algo y no nos lo quiere contar...- dijo Pauline como analizando la salud mental de su amiga pelirroja y soltaba grandes carcajadas.

-Que ves Scarlett?- preguntó Cristine llamando la atención de Pauline y Lily, la primera estaba siendo ahorcada (en broma) pon la segunda.

-Eh?- dijeron al coro las dos. Efectivamente Scarlett estaba viendo algo se había quedado unos pasos atrás viendo la puerta del aula de transformaciones que estaba apenas entreabierta.

Nada- contestó ella mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y las alcanzaba-Yo necesito ir ahora mismo a la torre de Gryffindor, luego las alcanzo en el gran comedor...byes!!!

-Esta tardando mucho...además creo que se fue por el camino oeste, la torre nuestra no queda por ese lado...- dijo minutos después Pauline, en el Gran Comedor

-Es verdad...- comprobó Lily.

-La voy a buscar- dijo Cristine mientras se levantaba de la mesa...

. oooooooo **minutos antes... **ooooooo

-Bueno Padfoot, nosotros no vamos a cenar...buena suerte- dijo James a la vez que salía del aula junto con el escuadrón chichón. Le hizo una seña con la mano y salieron.

-Bien... Padfoot lego el momento, nuestro momento- dijo Sirius algo nervioso. Con adrenalina almacenada de varios días tomo la varita, la agito y menciono el hechizo apuntando el zapato. Este se levanto en el aire y empezó a volar hacia una dirección como si fuese metal atraído por un gran magneto.- Vamos chico! Ve con tu dueño!- apremio Sirius.

A los poco segundos pudo ver la silueta de un chica algo bajita, de pelo negro corto hasta los hombros. El zapato se detuvo al lado de ella, cayó en el suelo y se quedo allí inerte.

-Austen?- dijo extrañado Sirius.

-Dime Scarlett.-dijo ella sonriendo.

-C-como p-puede ser que seas tu?-dijo Sirius pero luego pensó que quedaba algo "selectivo y superfluo" –quiero decir...No tenías pelo largo y de color castaño? Además tus ojos son de otro color...

-Hechizos...- dijo Scarlett rápidamente, ya había pensado que decir si se presentaba esa pregunta. Por detrás de los hombros de Sirius puedo ver como cruzaba Cristine un pasillo para encontrarse con esa escena. Se quedo paralizada. Ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos para acercarse a la altura de su rostro y de esa manera el no la podría ver. Ella susurro mientras se acercaba a sus labios siete palabras que solo él pudo escuchar- Me alegro mucho que me hayas encontrado...- concluyó Scarlett besándolo.

Lagrimas fugases se escurrieron en los ojos de Cristine mientras veía aquella escena, en cuanto sus piernas respondieron camino sigilosamente, luego, cuando se encontraba lejos de levantar alguna sospecha por el ruido empezó a correr. Aquella noche se quedo en el balcón de astronomía hasta que no salieron más lagrimas de sus ojos y su corazón quedo apretado y oprimido en su pecho por un fuerte dolor de angustia.

Al día siguiente, todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de la noticia; Sirius y Scarlett ya eran novios oficialmente...

.oooooooo ooooooo

Pasaron 11 días; Cristine se notaba solitaria y distante, pero cada vez que intercambiaba alguna palabra con Sirius lo hacia con frialdad. En su corazón se formada un odio resentido hacia Sirius, y a Scarlett siquiera le dirigía palabra, pero si miradas de odio cuando nadie la miraba... Lily no podía estar a menos de dos metros de James y a veces asustaba la exactitud de su distancia. Hasta en una ocasión Pauline entro al dormitorio y vio a Lily mirando seriamente y con el entrecejo fruncido una medida que tenía uniendo 10 reglas de 20 cm. en el piso. James intentaba con grandes esfuerzos acercarse a la pelirroja para explicarle el malentendido del beso pero ella iba fuera de su alcance y se quedaba callada. Hubo también una ocasión en la que Pauline le comento algo al chico, y Sirius al entrar a la habitación aquel día vio a su mejor amigo destruyendo reglas. Pauline se estaba haciendo amiga de Remus, pero negaba a sus amigas estar enamorada de él cada vez que se lo preguntaban. Remus por su parte, estaba en la misma posición que ella. Sirius parecía satisfecho de haber encontrado a la que el le parecía ser su cenicienta, aunque estaba un poco extrañado por que su conducta no coincidía tanto como el había pensado, Scarlett por su lado no ponía queja alguna y disfrutaba y relamía del honor de ser la novia de Sirius Black.

La mañana de ese miércoles de noviembre amaneció despejado, los alumnos de último año de Gryffindor tenían su segunda y última clase de pociones por esa semana. Si bien Sirius ya había notado el comportamiento extraño de la "chica Robins" antes, pero decidió tomar medidas drásticas como decía él, se disculpó con Scarlett cuando entraba al salón de Pociones y se sentó al lado de Cristine.

-Perdón Lily, pero tendrás que sentarte con Pauline- dijo Sirius en tono simpático mientras se sentaba al lado de Cristine antes de que la pelirroja lo hiciese.

-Bueeeenooooooo.....- empezó Lily al ver la cara de su amiga, pero luego Sirius utilizo su mejor sonrisa seductora junto con los ojos de perro regañado.-Esta bien.-Lily se sentó al lado de Pauline mientras que Cristine la fulminaba con la mirada detrás de sus anteojos redondos( si, tenía anteojos, se los recuerdo).

-Y?- dijo Sirius en son de buscando una explicación rompiendo un silencio de veinte minutos

-Y que?!- dijo en tono gelido Cristine mientras cortaba patas de salamandras y las echaba a su caldero y anotaba algo en un pergamino.

-Ves?! Desde hace tiempo me tratas así!- dijo Sirius sin prestar mucha atención a su pócima pero haciendo lo mismo que acababa de hacer la muchacha.- Por que lo haces?

-Tal vez sea por que te lo mereces- dijo Cristine con frialdad.

-Eh? D-d que estas hablando?

-Acaso no era que solo querías estar con tu pareja de baile?. En cambio te rindes al poco tiempo por que no la encontraste!- explico Cristine mordiéndose el labio inferior, como lo hacia cada vez que tocaba un tema que le dolía demasiado y no quería tener ojos vidriosos.

-Como es que sabes de mi pareja de baile?- pregunto Sirius.

-Me lo dijiste cuando estabas bajo los efectos de la poción Drunkad, sólo me contaste aquello.-. Dijo Cristine mirando hacia otro lado para que la expresión de su rostro no delatara algo de mentira.

-Ah, Ya veo, para tu información; Scarlett es ella. Utilice un hechizo localizador sobre el zapato que se le cayó esa noche en los jardines, y este fue volando hacia ella! O sea su dueño!- dijo Sirius.

-eh?- Cristine estaba desconcertada: que Scarlett era ella? Y para colmo, Sirius estaba convencido de aquello! Le iba a ser difícil explicarle sin rebelarle su identidad...a menos que...

-Hey! Estas?- dijo Sirius agitando la mano delante de Cristine, sacándola de sus pensamiento.- Ya termino la clase.

-Si! Bueno, yo me quedo, debo decirle algo al profesor...-se excuso Cristine. Apenas todos los alumnos salieron, tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribió una nota corta...

.oooooooo ooooooo

Sirius se sentó al lado de sus amigos por primera vez en varios días ya que Scarlett siempre estaba pegada a él. Al igual que las chicas, los merodeadores estaban sorprendidos que "cinderella hot" fuera Austen y no alguna como la había decribido Sirius, pero igual ella no era fea, solo que les parecía demasiado normal para los gustos de su amigo. Mientras que Padfoot comía su cuarta ración de carne, una lechuza amorronada del colegio dejo caer sobre su cabeza un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Lo abrió y leyó su contenido de tan solo 4 líneas:

_Sirius,_

_ Te espero a las 10 de esta noche en el balcón de astronomía._

_ Tuya siempre,_

"_Elena de Troya"_

Miro extrañado a Scarlett, que en ese momento se hallaba hablando animadamente con una Huflepuff y dos Ravenclaw de sexto año. Pensó que tal vez era un de sus ideas románticas a la vez que guardaba el papel en su bolsillo.

-Chicas, necesito su ayuda!- dijo Cristine con una sonrisa alegre y con espíritu rejuvenecido a Lily y Pauline, que se sobresaltaron cuando llego.

-Para?- pregunto temerosa Pauline.

-Para eso que siempre quieren: maquillarme y arreglarme.- contestó Cristine y les contó todo acerca de la clase de Pociones y su plan.

Eran las 10 de la noche, el viento de noviembre soplaba fuerte y el cielo estaba muy estrellado. Sirius se arreglo un "poco": camisa azul oscuro y pantalones de jeans desgastado, con tajos e hilachas en lugares específicos y algo apretados. Sin contar la media botella de perfume. Cristine ya lo esperaba allí, tenía puesta una minifalda turquesa que dejaba ver sus largas piernas ( cosa que Pauline insistió en que se la pusiese_; Lily: pero seguro que Black se la levanta "sin querer queriendo"!. Pauline: no se le va a tirar encima Lily, sólo van a hablar! Además a Black le gusta la ropa sexy_!), con unas botas negras , y una camisa negra. Se había puesto un antifaz turquesa. Sirius sonrió y se acomodo de la misma manera que ella: apoyando los brazos sobre el barandal. La miro, realmente se veía bonita, miraba el cielo con aire anonadado y su cabello largo se mecía por el viento.

-No tenías que hacer los hechizos otra vez, total ya se que sos vos...- dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-Abre los ojos...- dijo Cristine sin apartar los suyos del cielo.

-No entiendo, que abra los...?-

-Que abras los ojos Sirius , te están engañando, Yo no soy Scarlett- dijo ella mirándolo con tristeza.

-Pero, el zapato...- empezó Sirius tratando de argumentar algo para no admitir que fue engañado.

-El zapato era de ella, yo lo habré usado, pero a fin de cuentas tu buscabas al dueño y el dueño es ella.- dijo Cristine cortantemente. Hubo unos momentos de total calma y silencio.

-No entiendo! Por que todo este juego de roles!?? Por que ocultas tu identidad?- dijo exaltado Sirius perdiendo la paciencia (les recuerda a alguien de HARRY POTTER 5?), quería una explicación ya!.

-Por que tu no me aceptarías- dijo Cristine con los ojos vidriosos sin morderse en vano el labio. Sirius se acerco tomo con sus manos su rostro como pidiendo lo que ella ocultaba, las lagrimas que hacia desde esa noche en aquel mismo balcón que no salían de su rostro delicado salieron- He estado siempre ante tus ojos y nunca me has notado, recién cuando me arregle y me puse un vestido me viste!

-Yo..no se que decir...- dijo Sirius apenado.

-Reconócelo! A pesar de que no estaba arreglada siempre fui yo!– chilló con voz entrecortada la chica.

-Yo, no se que decir, me siento como idiota ahora que me dices que siempre has estado cerca de mí y nunca te vi. Es verdad, mi talón de Aquiles son las mujeres hermosas, pero también lo es no notar a primera vista la belleza interior...perdóname...(perdón la cursilería)- dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella, acerco inconscientemente sus labios a los de Cristine.

-...- en ese momento se le cruzo un pensamiento seguramente obra de su ex-odio resentido, el acercaba sus labios a los de ella como si nada después de haber besado con ahínco los de Scarlett, o sea enfrente de esa herida que apenas empezaba a dejar a sangrar. Lo empujo de golpe separándolo y dijo algo que seguramente resultaría estúpido- Deja que mi herida sane!

-Herida?- exclamo asustado Sirius buscando en el cuerpo de Cristine la "herida".

- No puedo permitir que me beses , si hace tan sólo unas horas besabas a Scarlett!- dijo Cristine y luego prosiguió- Acaba con esa farsa!

-Esta bien lo haré, pero entonces tu acaba con el misterio de quien sos- acoto Sirius.

-Necesito Tiempo- dijo Cristine secándose las lagrimas y la humedad de su rostro con el puño de la camisa.

-Cuando termine todo los de mi "farsa" como lo denominas vos, podré ser un merodeador merecedor de un beso?- dijo Sirius con los ojos brillantes.

-Ya veremos, cuando sea el momento-Dijo Crisitine marchándose.- Hasta la próxima, mesie Sirius.

-Oui ,...hasta la próxima-luego miro el cielo y agrego- Tal vez, la próxima vez yo ya sepa quien eres, como tu dijiste....cuando sea el momento...

.oooooooo ooooooo

-Scarlett, terminamos- dijo con una sonrisa amplia Sirius en el pasillo del cuarto piso.-

-P-pero no era que tu me amabas?-dijo Scarlett con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa burlona como creyendo que era tan sólo una broma pesada.

-Yo amaba a "cenicienta" no a ti Austen, no puedo creer que me hayas engañado, y no puedo permitir que sigas con esa farsa de que tu eres alguien a la que nunca le llegaras a los talones!- dijo con frialdad Sirius borrando su sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esa muggle ni siquiera sabe lo que es amar! Y menos a ti! Es más, hace unos días ella te odiaba! SI! TE ODIABA A TI, SIRIUS BLACK!- chillo agudamente Scarlett.En ese momento Sirius se alegro de cortar con ella cuando el resto del colegio desallunaba.

-No me importa nada de lo que tu digas!- fijo Sirius y se desanimo un poco al comprender la posible razón del por que lo había alejado de ella en ese momento pero se mantuvo firme.

-ELLA ES UNA MALAGRADECIDA! TIENE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR A TU LADO Y LA RECHAZA! NO TE CONVIENE ALGUIEN CON TAN POCO SENTIDO COMÚN!- siguió gritando la Gryffindor.

-Sentido común? Mostrar a tu novio como trofeo es lo que llamas sentido común?!-dijo desconcertado Sirius.-ahora dime quien es ella!

-Nunca! nunca! y nunca. Yo jamás sería la que te diga eso Black, ella no es la indicada para vos!- dijo llorando de rabia y alejándose de ahí.

- Primero, es muggle, segundo, esta cerca mío, tercero la conoce; es una chica de séptimo año.- concluyo satisfecho Sirius.

.oooooooo ooooooo

Son las 02:15 de la madrugada, y acabo de terminar el capitulo. Con respecto a este, me gusto unos dialogos de cristine:

-Por que tu no me aceptarías- dijo Cristine con los ojos vidriosos sin morderse en vano el labio. Sirius se acerco tomo con sus manos su rostro como pidiendo lo que ella ocultaba, las lagrimas que hacia desde esa noche en aquel mismo balcón que no salían de su rostro delicado salieron- He estado siempre ante tus ojos y nunca me has notado, recién cuando me arregle y me puse un vestido me viste!

-Reconócelo! A pesar de que no estaba arreglada siempre fui yo!– chilló con voz entrecortada la chica.

Y a uds?

**Tres cosas antes de pasar a los rr´s: ( LEAN )**

**a todos; PERD"OOOOOON!!!!POR FAVOR PERD"NENME POR EL RETRASOOOO, es que estoy a fin del año escolar y llego re-cansada, además de vaga, de la escuela, de hecho aprovecho que no puedo salir ya que estoy algo resfriada para poder actualizar. Creo que como ahora, dentro de dos semanas, voy a estar de vacaciones, voy a poder escribir a la mañana, y así actualizar más rápido.**

**Aunque haya retrasos ( ññU ), seguiré con este fic.**

**Seguimos con el juego de antes; 1 pag 1 rewiew**

Anahi1176: Me alegra mucho que digas que esta cada vez mejor, me hace sentir más segura respecto a lo que escribo . Lo continuare.

Daniela lupin de black: te voy a matar!!!! De risa, y literalmente XDDDD! Asegúrate de tener algún almohadón cerca por si te caes de la silla ; ). Espero que lo sigas leyendo.

Hitomi Reitsuki ) :Referente a los de cada cuanto salen los caps lo explique más arriba. Dime algo: que pasa cuando en todos los fic JL se ponen finalmente de novios James y Lily? Nada, ya sabías que iba a pasar,tarde o temprano,, por eso yo hago lo contrario; no sabes que va a pasar MIENTRAS todavía no se han hecho novios, bah..esa es mi teoría..., por eso quiero darle todas las vueltas posibles a esa relación.

Mary93: muchas gracias por el rr! Lamento comunicarte que este cap mide los mismo que el anterior...9 pags. Ahora que estoy a punto de entrar en vacaciones, espero poder esforzarme un poco más y hacerlos un poco más largos los caps, y actualizar más a menudo. Saludos para ti también!

Titi Potter de Parry: Hola Titi! How are you? Muchas gracias sobre como me quedo la idea de la poción y del Quiditch!...Si, pobrecito Remus, tiene que esperar que yo lo ponga de novio con alguna u.u. Con respecto a lo del Striptease de Sirius, intente que lo hiciera, pero cobraba muy caro, y por prenda... :P, XD

El personaje de Pauline esta hecho por que a mi me gusta la idea de poner en por lo menos un personaje de una serie una cualidad mía, yo de hecho le he puesto la misma descripción física que la mía: ojos y cabellos lisos con bucles de color castaño oscuro. Paula me sonaba muy latino o italiano si ella era de Inglaterra y así quedo...Pauline, se lo comente a mi mamá y ella me dijo que parecía nombre francés --. Con respecto a lo de Remus con Pauline, hay tantas razones de que puede quedarse con ella como no las hay, además más adelante se verá este asunto junto al de Remus.Espero que tu prox. Rr diga al final:;...miembro de la orden siriusiana"

ruki evans : con respecto a lo de "espero que lo actualices pronto.." ya lo explique arriba. Me hace muy feliz que te hayas quedado enganchada con mi historia, y que encuentres pequeños toques de misterio y humor, como has descripto vos.

ArashiK: Genial es muy poco! Es fabulosa! 3. La viste en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle (el nuevo manga de CLAMP). Si no leíste este manga contáctame ( ,, si alguien más quiere chatear conmigo aceptare con gusto) y te paso la Pág. donde están los 16 primeros caps en español. Moony, va a aparecer más adelante lo que pasa es que ahora es como si esta en un estado algo vago, por así decir desde que rompieron el y Lily.

Yo seguiré con mi fic,....aunque tarde ñ.ñU

Josesita: Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic!. ME encanta poner bromas que tengan que ver con propagandas. El cap de "el amor duele" me encanto como quedo, sentía como si este tuviese algo especial , y el cap del baile lo revise un montón de veces para que no tuviese errores, es difícil pasar de corregir casi siempre 8 pags a 14 pags...--.

No tengo que decir "de nada" por decirte si lo querías leer, sino MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Anna-Black22: yo bien y vos?. Muchas gracias por dejarme el rr, yo te comprendo atareada y luego cansada y luego vaga y luego...bueno ya captaste la idea.Que bueno que te caiga bien el personaje de Crys , aqui aparece como reacciona Lily después ella en el anterior cap dice que iba a mantener una distancia prudente de James, se lo tomo muy a pecho como podrás ver XD! Cuídate vos también! Take care y eat cake! ( es una frase que aparece en las aclaraciones de un manga de aquí en Argentina)

**Muchos saludos y besos de:**

**Sakura-Yuzuki**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana**

**&**

**Miembro de la Orden Lupinaria**


	7. Cápitulo 7

Sirius ve una carta exactamente igual a la vez anterior, debajo del plato que va a utilizar para cenar. La lee y dice : " Te espero a las 23 hs. en la torre de astronomía. Trae ropa cómoda, shampoo y jabón... te tengo una sorpresa muy especial...Tuya, Elena de Troya". Sirius se fija la hora en su reloj y ... Oh! Sorpresa! Son las 23 hs.. Algo extrañado se dirige a la torre de astronomía, se acerca y ve a una chica de pelo castaño largo, con el mismo vestido del baile, la agarra por la cintura y la hace girar para encontrarse cara a cara... con Snape, con una peluca castaña y los labios pintados exageradamente de rojo.

- A qué no te lo esperabas!- le dijo coquetamente Snape. Lo empujo a Sirius y cayo sobre lo que parecía ser una tina de agua (esas blancas, seguimos en la torre de A.). A su lado aparecen James y Remus vestidos de mujeres de la época feudal y con pelucas.

- Ay Hermanastra! Yo creo que...- dijo James el cuál tenía una peluca negra como el color de su pelo real.

- ... un baño no te vendría mal...-continuo Remus que llevaba puesta una peluca castaña.

- Si, si ,mis niñas, Jamesliette y Remsieliette, ayuden a su hermano, que se va a casar con la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Quien se lo iba a esperar a esto!- dijo Peter en tono agudo y femenino, llevaba puesto un vestido de igual estilo del que llevaban puesto James y Remus, pero como el era petiso, parecía una bola pomposa.- Enjuáguenlo bien bien!- agrego Peter haciendo aparecer de la nada un balde de metal lleno de jabones con olor a jazmín, shampoos y acondicionadores.

- Dame un segundo Siriusito- dijo Snape, se estrujo con las manos el pelo y salio un hilo gruso de lo que parecía se aceite o grasa derretida. Termino y se abalanzo sobre Sirius con boca de pez- Dame un beso Sirius!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!- grito Sirius horrorizado mientras que se sumergia en una oscuridad total e iba girando en un pozo sin fin...

- !!!- Sirius abrio los ojos y comprobó que se encontraba en su habitación, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las cinco de la mañana y faltaban tres horas para las clases, dio media vuelta en la cama, se tapo con la sabana y se volvió a dormir.....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

SEAN SINCEROS, LES PIQUE UN POCO LA CURIOSIDAD?T-T ESPERO QUE SÍ.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron dos semanas y media desde que la relación de Scarlett con Sirius terminó; ella ahora era despreciada por sus compañeras de cuarto con un frío silencio, las demás chicas del colegio la trataban igual que como antes de aquel noviazgo, era muy normal que terminasen así las novias de Sirius. Este se estaba tomando un "descanso" o sea que no le preocupaba encontrar a su misteriosa pareja por que ya sabía que la encontraría y , más que nada por esto, además ella le había pedido un poco de tiempo. Cristine se notaba más alegre y con fuerzas renovadas. Lily seguía con su "medida" y James seguía rompiendo todas las reglas de veinte cm. que hubiese en su camino, cosa que era peor que su manía de evitar que algún peine tocase su pelo. Pauline y Remus se había hecho muy amigos, pero aún seguían las negaciones de ambos con respecto a una futura relación más allá de "amigos" que proponían sus amigos .Además la cita a Hogsmade de Pauline y Adam ( el chico con el que fue al baile) no progreso.

Los primeros días de diciembre vinieron con vientos muy fríos pero sin nevadas, de hecho aquel año se había pronosticado que no habría nevadas en la parte de Inglaterra. Sin embargo con la aproximación de la navidad para los alumnos significaba algo; luego de las vacaciones navideñas tendrían que comenzar a repasar para los MHB , TIMO, y los más difíciles, los EXTASIS.

- mhhhh, que haremos en estas navidades Canuto?- pregunto James aburrido en el Gran Comedor, a la hora del Desayuno un viernes.

- No se, pero creo que tengo una idea...- contesto Sirius revolviendo enérgicamente la leche con cereales.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto James mirando con sumo interés pasar al grupo de Lily.

- Voy a conocer a Santa Claus.-dijo Sirius ilusionado dejando de revolver sus desayuno.

- ¿EH? ¿Y Eso que es?-

- Un gordo vestido de rojo que da regalos a los niños buenos.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿¡Tú NIÑO!? Y además, BUENO?!- James estallo en carcajadas llamando la atención de varios estudiantes de alrededor. Luego de unos minutos, cuando volvió a la normalidad- ¿Quien te puso esa idea en la cabeza?

- Remus- contesto Sirius- Me dijo que los muggles creen mucho en el.

James miro a Remus que estaba a su lado ( Sirius estaba enfrente de ellos, sentado al lado de Peter), este se mordió los labios tratando de aguantar la risa y encogiendo los hombros.

- Es mi proyecto de navidad muggle-Susurro Remus hacia James en el momento que Sirius se distraía viendo a una castaña de Ravenclaw. Remus, James y Sirius (la rata tb pero no cuenta) asistían a Estudios Muggles y debían presentar dos proyectos cotidianos en la vida de la gente sin magia.-Si me disculpas, necesito pedir ayuda para mi otro proyecto...- dijo Remus y se marcho hacia donde estaban Lily, Pauline y Crys.

- grrrr....Cómo se puede acercarse a mi Lily y yo no?- carraspeo James.

Pauline, que en ese momento vio a Remus acercarse, busco con la mirada a James y cuando Remus llego hasta ella, las mirada de James concordó con la suya y ella le saco la lengua con una sonrisa. James gruño.

- Que te trae por estos rumbos, Remus?- dijo Pauline apartando la vista de James.

- Alguna de ustedes sabe cocinar sin magia?- dijo dirigiéndose más hacia Lily y Cristine que eran muggles.

- Para?- pregunto curiosa Lily.

- Es que debo hacer un proyecto sobre como cocinar sin magia lo voy a llamar "Comida a la muggle"- explico Remus con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo, pues yo no se que decirte...- dijo Lily amablemente.

- Lily te tengo dos palabras con respecto a esto "Lemon Pie"...- le recordó Cristine.

- FLASH BACK

- Lily! Para mi que debemos sacar ya el biscochuelo!- dijo Cristine mirando el horno. Tenía quince años y estaban en la casa de Lily.

- Pero no, Crys! Hay que dejar que se dore!- se oye la voy de Lily proviniendo de la otra habitación contigua.

- Entonces... Qué salga humo de tu horno significa que todavía no esta lo suficientemente dorado?-

Continuación del Flash Back

- Se supone que son así las claras punto a nieve?- pregunta Lily mostrando a su mamá un tarro con un liquido espeso blanco.

Fin del Flash Back

- Sabes Crys? Nunca me acuerdo en que nos equivocamos con las crema...- dice Lily.

- Dos destapa cañerías, tres plomeros, y cinco aerosoles desodorantes...te acuerdas?- dice Cristine.

- Ah si... nunca me reí tanto después de sacarle el papel higiénico al baño cuando Petunia entro con urgencia en este.-recordó y luego añadió con nostalgia Lily-Eso si que eran buenos tiempos...

- Lo sentimos Lupin pero nosotras dos no te podemos ayudar- dijo amablemente Cristine- Pero qué tal Pauline?

- Si pero tiene que ser ...

- Sin magia, entonces si, la esposa de mi tío es muggle y es chef así que me enseño a " cocinar a la muggle".- explico Pauline.

- Fantástico!- dijo animadamente Remus- ¿Qué te parece si mañana nos encontramos?.

- Mañana hay paseo en Hogsmade- dijo Pauline, vio que Remus se desanimo un poco, así que agrego.- Esta bien, mañana a las tres de la tarde estaría bien, así luego a las seis vamos.

- Ok. Gracias!- le da un beso en la mejilla a Pauline en agradecimiento y se va.

- Para mi que ese chico esta enamorado de ti, Pauline- le comenta Cristine poniéndole manteca a su tostada.

- No...el solo me considera una amiga- dijo Pauline con una extraña sonrisa viendo a Lupin sentándose con sus amigos Luego le saco la lengua nuevamente a James que las seguía mirando, y giro la cabeza- Todavía no arreglaste las cosas con James?

- No, ...-dijo Lily haciendo aparecer una arruga entre su entrecejo.

- Lily!. Recuerda que estabas borracha!.- Dijo Pauline, varios curiosos giraron la cabeza hacia Lily. Esta ya les había narrado lo sucedido con James hacia una semana .Pauline bajo la voz- Que tal si vos le dijiste que te besase?- sugirió ella, que ya sabía por parte de James lo sucedido.

- Imposi...

- Imposible? Por qué?. Estabas borracha, nada es imposible.-la corto Cristine. Pauline asentía con la cabeza.

- Malvada- susurro Lily.

- Qué?- pregunto tratado de sonar inocente Pauline, ya la había descubierto...

- Hablaste con James, verdad?- Dijo Lily seria

Pauline dudo un instante entre decirle la verdad o no.

- Si- se resigno Pauline. Cuando la pelirroja abrió la boca ella agrego rápidamente- Lily, el me contó todo lo que sucedió, el nunca me ha mentido, además el te quiere mucho Lily.

- Esta bien...Lo perdonaré- suspiro Lily .

- Entonces que esperas!- exclamo Pauline levantándola de su asiento a Lily- La mejor manera es con una cita!

- QUÉ?!ni loca!

- Haslo por mi Lily, sos mi amiga, no?, tan solo una cita . Además, entre los magos de Inglaterra existe la cita de perdón, es como para empezar una nueva fase sin resentimientos, es como eso que hacen los muggles que escriben sus problemas en papeles y luego los entierran y nunca más hablan de ellos.( **eso lo vi en una serie , "mad about you", lo de los papeles**).Además, el tiene que pagar todo, ya que el tiene que ser perdonado, piensa en todos los Lemons Pie que podrás comer...

- En serio?- pregunto Lily dudativa. Ya conocía lo de los papeles, pero lo de la cita del perdón no tenía ni la más absoluta idea.

- Crees que esta es la cara de una mentirosa?- dijo Pauline seriamente apuntando con el dedo índice su cara.

- Te deberían enviar a un teatro, realmente sos una buena actriz- soltó Cristine mirando a Lily pidiéndole una cita del perdón a James.

- Jojojo! No hay quien me supere!...Gracias no merecía este premio , realmente no me lo esperaba...esperen que saco el discurso que había preparado... –dijo Pauline agarrando su taza como si se tratase de un Oscar.

- Pero Lily no estaría haciendo esto si no fuese por que en realidad , muy en lo fondo de ella, quiere hacer las paces con él- comento Cristine sabiamente.

- Aja...

Al día siguiente Pauline se retiro de la sala común con Remus a la tres de la tarde. Pauline llevaba en su regazo un libro de cocina para principiantes que pensó que le iba a ser útil.

- A donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto curiosa Pauline.

- A la cocina no podemos ir ya que los elfos no nos dejarían cocinar, el único lugar que nos queda es la sala multipropósito...- explico Remus luego siguió explicando por la expresión de confusión de Pauline- Es una sala que se puede utilizar para cualquier uso, solo tienes que pasar por delante de un tapiz tres veces pensando en lo que necesitas

Después de unos minutos llegaron hasta un tapiz, dieron tres vueltas pensando en lo que necesitaban y apareció una puerta. Cuando entraron Pauline profirió un "Ohhh"; había varias cocinas y heladeras, también había alacenas que contenían ingredientes y vajilla y había toda una pared llena de sartenes, cacerolas, ollas, espátulas, cuchillos, etc.(Sin contar los muebles modernos).

- Bueno, empezamos?- propuso Remus poniéndose un delantal negro con rayas blancas y pasándole a la chica unos igual.

- Si-dijo Pauline, se puso el delantal y apoyo el libro en una mesada de mármol- Trae harina, azúcar y unas manzanas verdes-le indico Pauline.

- Ok- Remus se dirigió a la alacena y profirió un suspiro de consuelo al ver que cada ingrediente tenía su nombre respectivo. Tomo el tarro de harina y...se le cayo al suelo, rápido se puso en cuclillas para limpiarlo y noto como la harina le dejaba blancas las manos, en su rostro hubo un destello de travesura...

- Eh??que demo...?!-articulo Pauline cuando sintió como el tarro entero de harina le caía en el cuerpo, se dio vuelta y se encontró con Remus riéndose. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en el cuál Remus se asusto pensando de que Pauline había tomado mal su broma blanca. Pero...-Toma!- la morena le aventó un huevo en la cabeza y se empezó a reír a la par del chico. Luego el licántropo agarro una botella de leche a la vez que la muchacha agarraba una de chocolatada...

Cuando llegaron a la Sala común de Gryffindor , Pauline y Remus estaban mojados y llenos de harina, azúcar o chocolate en polvo, ambos se despidieron y subieron a sus cuartos a bañarse. Cuando Pauline entro encontró a Cristine ,que dijo que le dolía la cabeza y que no iba a ir a Hogsmade y que Lily ya se había ido, a regañadientes, a su cita del perdón con James. Pauline se dirigió con aire triunfal a bañarse.

- Que tal si vamos a las tres Escobas?- Propuso James alegremente.

- Si, claro...- respondió Lily en un tono vacío e indiferente. Si tenía estar con James se iba a comportar lo más aburrida y menos interesada posible, así esa cita no sería realmente una cita (algo confuso no?).Además se sentía cansada.

- Hey, si vas a poner ese humor mejor volvemos al castillo!-repuso James, aunque si la pelirroja decía "Si, por favor" se le iba a caer el alma a los pies por esa maniobra para que la ella levantase su animo para demostrarle que no era así.

- No, esta bien vayamos a las Tres Escobas.-

Lily y James entraron al local y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa en un rincón. Una señora muy atractiva les sirvió la orden y al darle su botella de cerveza de manteca a James le dio un guiño coqueto. Por una extraña razón apareció una arruga en el entrecejo de Lily cuando sucedió aquello.

- Qué pasa?- le pregunto James a la chica. Esta no había tocado su bebida.

- No tengo muchas ganas de tomar algo- respondió sinceramente la chica. Cada vez más sentía su cuerpo más cansado.

Luego de que James termino su bebida, el estado de la chica era algo extraño , tenía los párpados caídos y las mejilla sonrojadas.

- ...- James frunció los labios viendo el estado de la chica, luego se detuvo para ver a través de la vidriera. Había empezado a llover fuertemente.- Esta lloviendo, genial.-dijo el sin animo. Agito su varita y hizo aparecer dos paraguas grandes- Qu etal si nos vamos Lily?

- Si.

Cuando salieron del local abrieron los paraguas rápidamente, y empezaron a caminar hacia Hogwarts. Luego de unos minutos James noto que la pelirroja se quedaba atrás continuamente.

- Te encuentres bien?- Pregunto James preocupado, la chica negó con la cabeza, el chico le toco la frente con la mano, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.-Lily tienes fiebre, mejor te llevo.

El chico hizo un hechizo para que el paraguas levitase encima de ellos. Y levanto a Lily .La pelirroja no puso objeciones y se dejo levantar por los brazos de James. Hundió su cabeza en su pecho y exalo su aroma.

- James...

- Si?

- Hueles bien- dijo simplemente la voz de la chica desde su pecho.

- ...-James sonrió mirando cariñosamente a Lily.Tenerla en sus brazos le producía un sentimiento de no querer apartarla de él nunca.

- Cuando llego a la enfermería la dejo suavemente en la cama, se había dormido mientras venían. James se quedo a su lado esperando que la enfermera viniera. Se sentó al lado y tomo entre sus manos una de las manos de ellas. Lily dormida, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, nuevamente. El le acaricio su cabeza tiernamente . Antes que llegase la enfermera le dio un beso en la frente y se separo de ellas lentamente para que no se despertase.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ME ODIOOOOO A MI MISMA!!!!!!!PERO UDS NO ME ODIEN PLEASE!!! NO SE QUE TENGO, PERO LUEGO DE ACTUALIZAR CASI NO TENGO IDEAS PARA EL OTRO CAPITULO, PERO LUEGO DE UN TIEMPO SI! MIL PERDONES.**

**ASÍ QUE PIDO COMPRENSIÓN Y ... REWIEWS!!!! jejeje, A TODOS LOS VAGOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y NO DEJAN RR POR PURA VAGANCIA DEJENLOS!( A LOS RR) QUE ME PONEN REALMENTE-supermente XD CONTENTA**!

**UNA COSA: ME CAMBIE EL NICK! Es que me entere que una amiga de JK.R. se llama así, y me cambie tb la bio!!! Véanla!!**

**BONUS!!!!!!!! **

**Ya que tarde un "poco", les dejo un bonus en compensación, es de una serie que ya tengo pensada , así que no me quieten los derechos!**

Nombre: Remus Lupin

Tema: animales.

Grabación/Recuerdo al aire......

( pensamientos) Remus: Lo toco , ...o no lo toco? mhh, Tocar o no tocar? Tanto que he **soñado** con el y ahora nada!

que puede hacer? aquí dice que esta pasteurizado ( mirada de solayo al cartel)....que???!!! no sabía que da leche! Seguramente no me entere por que 1: mis padres me dan esa leche y saben muy bien que no me la tomaría si sabría de que es ( mirada asesina a los padres que están un poco alejados de él) o 2: Leí mal el cartel. ( relee de nuevo el cartel). Es una lástima , hoy había traído las Oreo. (NA: son masitas de chocolates, en las propagandas siempre muestran a los niños comiemdolas/mojándolas con leche).Que mas da! ( se acerca a y momentos después un hombre lobo le da un mordiscón en el brazo)

Se ve a un niño de nueve años, con sanadores de san Mungo alrededor, en el Zoo de seres mágicos y peligrosos. Mientras lo ponían en una camilla, con un brazo totalmente vendado Remus grito enérgicamente;

- De ahora en más voy a **contar** ovejas!!!-

Ya esta! Díganme si les gusto!

AHORA A LOS R&RS!!!!

**josecita **: Todo bien!, no te preocupes lo que importa a fin de cuenta que me lo dejaste . Muchísimas Gracias!

**Anna-Black22**: Hola! Que bueno que te gusto la ecena de Crys, y con respecto a los de Sirius...preguntita: que significa xungo? ...  
Muchas gracias por leer mi ff, ya lei los caps actualizados, espero que hagas lo mismo que yo hice hoy pero con el fic tuyo (actualizar XDDD).

Byes!

**Ginny84**: Hola! Re-bien estoy y vos?. Si , deberíamos hacer un programa por lo de "granito de arena" pero creo que ya se hiso eso :D. Espero que sigas leyendola, que me hace muy feliz .

**Steffy potter**: Como que ya lo habías leído antes �?. Ok, me dejaste uno ahora! . Thanks you!

**Xx tintalle beth vanye xX**: Hola! Que tal?. Me alegro que te hayan gustado las líneas de Crys,... cuando vas a actualizar tu fic? Es que quiero leerlo 

Bye bye!

**Titi Potter de Parry**: Titi!

Hola!!

Si, se fue y se me va continuamente…  
Sii, esa escena la agrande con el sueño que tuvo siri-boy en este cap, espero que te haya gustado.  
Si! Idiota idiota! Scarlett idiota!. Pero ya tengo planeado algo para ella jeje...  
Si yo también, me parece que exagero un poco lo de cómo Sirius no se da cuenta, pero es que estoy utilizando lo de los animes , por ejemplo CCS, Sakura recién se da cuenta al final, por que el le dice!  
No, en este cap, puese más JL, ay! Mi pobre Remus, ya llegara tu consuelo!Por cierto Titi, nada más necesitas la inteligencia de Remus XDD!

No te preocupes, la inspiración vuelve,...un mes después a veces, pero vuelve. Bye bye!

**angelinajohnsons**: Muchas gracias por el halago! Con respecto al tema de Lupin ya se aclaro. Con respecto a lo de Cristine, ella es fea por como esta arreglada, en el capitulo en que Sirius se da cuenta que es ella, voy a describir vien como esta ella ( te digo para que tengas una idea , por que me he olvidado; Pelo enmarañado, peor que el de Hermione en la 1er peli, tiene flegillo lo cual le tapa los ojos bastante, usa anteojos, usa una túnica una talla y media más grande de lo que necesita.). El nombre Cristine ( se escribe Christine, pero yo lo escribo Cristine), viene de una serie Mía , y ella es la protagonista, pero con otra personalidad y descripción, es rubia con bucles, ojos del mismo color de su pelo, flaca y alta, de hecho una amiga mía me dijo como podía usar ese nombre para un personaje tan poco favorecido.

Y si Sirius se puede ligar a cualquiera, por que no a Cristine? Versión arreglada, of course.

Esa es tu opinión, y vale, muchas gracias por darmela así yo puedo tener en cuenta pormenores de mi fic.

Si, escribo Quejitus, no quejicus, es que es más como si se queja...ñ.ñU.

Su parte llegara algo más adelante jeje. Bye bye! Segui dejándome rr así de largo que me fascinan! .

**FELICES FIESTAS!!!! LES DESEO QUE LA PASEN RE-BIEN Y RODEADOS POR SUS SERES QUERIDOS!,** por cierto chicas, si encuentran a un Siri-boy entre sus regalos, hay que devolverle ese regalo a santa claus, papá noel, o lo que sea, por que es MI REGALO! XDDD.

Pauline Potter

M.O.S

M.O.L

M.O.M

M.O.P


	8. Te encontre!

- Campanitas , campanitas , llegó navidad, hey , hoy es día de alegría hay que festejar, hey-Cantaba Pauline bajito en la clase de Historia de la Magia el Lunes. El domingo había sido el partido de Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, en el cuál habían salido victoriosos los de Griffindor, 180-90.

- Pauline, todavía falta una semana para navidad...- comento Cristine en voz baja. Pauline había invitado a Lily y a Cristine a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en su casa.

- Ahhh! Cierto, Duglang, dentro de una semana vamos a tu casa por red Flu- pregunto interrumpiéndolas Sirius que estaba atrás de ellas.

- No, me mandaron una carta ayer diciéndome que se había roto la chimenea de mi casa , ya algo se nos ocurriríLe contesto Pauline.

- Por favor, no me digas que también invitaste a tu casa a todos los merodeadores para Navidad- le dijo Cristine en un suspiro suplicante.

- Esta bien , no te lo diré- asumió Pauline.

- Pauline!.- dijo exasperada Cristine.

- Esta bien, si lo hice, es que James es mi mejor amigo , y si viene James viene Sirius, y si viene Sirius viene Remus, y si viene Remus viene Peter. Conclusión, tendremos una navidad merodeadora.- determino Pauline mirando con sumo interés sus apuntes: una hoja totalmente en blanco con dibujitos navideños.

- Mh, cuando se entere Lily...-dijo pensativa Cristine. Lily seguía en la enfermería, la enfermera Pomfrey había dicho que era sólo un simple resfriado, seguramente producto del frío de Diciembre, y que se quedaría hasta el martes en la enfermería.

- ATCHUU-estornudo Lily en la enfermería-alguien debe estar hablando de mi...-paro en seco, cayo en cuenta de algo, se tapo la boca con las manos y vio asustada la enfermería. Luego de unos segundos suspiro aliviada.

- LA ESCUCHE, SEÑORITA EVANS! UN DÍA MÁS EN OBSERVACIÓN-se oyó la voz de la enfermera de algún lugar lejano.

- Shit- replico la pelirroja enfurruñada.

DE NUEVO EN LA CLASE

- Sabías lo de Zonko- le dijo James a Sirius, quien negó con la cabeza: es un negocio de chascos que se inauguró hoy a la mañana .Tienen artículos de bromas.

-Se formo una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro y mantuvo la mirada de Sirius por un instante.

- Esta bien, pero a quien?

- ... –James apoyó su mano en la barbilla con un aire de total concentración, luego vio a Scarlett delante de todo- Que tal tu ex?

- Austen? Nada mal...- apunto Sirius, y luego empezaron a discutir que clase de artículos comprarían, irían esa tarde con la capa invisible y el mapa del Merodeador .La broma se realizaría el martes, también a la tarde.

MARTES

- Que idiotez, cómo van a dejar a Lily en la enfermería por que tan sólo estornudó una vez-mascullo Pauline mientras subían las escaleras de su cuartos.

- Para mi que es psicópata, con tan solo mirar la manera en que cuida a sus pacientes...-dijo Cristine. Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a su amiga.

- QUE-solo alcanzo a pronunciar Pauline al ver su habitación. Había pintura por todas partes: Azul, marrón, plateada y verde. Luego en todas las camas había serpentinas, que se movían por el suelo y se ataban a los pies para hacer caer, papel picado que en realidad cuando uno se sentaba sobre ellos empezaba a picar. Había un muñeco pequeño de una bruja en escoba que pasaba por arriba de las cabezas tirando jugo fétido. Y muchas cosas más.

- Los merodeadores, deben haber sido ellos-determino severamente Cristine cuando la bruja le tiro la sustancia olorosa.

- Si, pero también pudo haber sido una muy loca admiradora de Black, en contra de Scarlett-dijo Pauline señalando la cama de la mencionada donde había más desorden que las demás camas.-Pero ellas no saben que Scarlett se mudo a otra habitación con Fanny- agregó malhumorada Pauline. Scarlett había pedido autorización a la profesora McGonagall para cambiarse al cuarto de las de sexto año, con Fanny, por "asuntos personales", como le explico a la profesora.

- Qué mala suerte, tendremos que ordenar un poco para poder irnos a dormir, el resto lo ordenaran los elfos en la mañana.-dijo Crys, agarro la bruja y la tiro por la ventana.

- WAHHH- grito Pauline mientras caía por una serpentina.

MIÉRCOLES

Pauline, Cristine y Lily (la cuál acaba de salir de la enfermería) observaron atónitas su dormitorios con el mismo caos que el día anterior.

- Mi cama- se quejo Lily al ver su cama llena de ratones de goma que chillaban.

- Ya van dos veces! Cuando van a parar- dijo cansinamente Pauline luego de caerse con una serpentina nuevamente.

- Dentro de dos días...-comento Cristine. Sus amigas pusieron cara de confusión y explico- El otro día había pintura de cuatro colores, hoy hay tres colores...

- Es verdad...- recordó Pauline- En ese caso, tal vez le deberíamos tener una bienvenida a nuestros visitantes extraños.

- Si- dijo Lily con un destello de maldad en sus ojos...-Tengo una idea.

El plan era muy simple, iban a poner un hechizo hermético sobre la habitación, todo aquel que entrase se quedaría encerrado (sólo se podía abrir por fuera y los sonidos no pasaban a exterior), como precaución si una de ellas se quedaban encerradas podían usar sus varitas, pero solo SUS varitas. El hechizo duraba siete horas.

JUEVES

- Vamos Crys, tenemos que bajar, Pauline nos está esperando- la reprendió Lily a Cristine, que buscaba un libro que tenían que usar para sus deberes.

- Ya casi...- aseguro Cristine empezando a buscar en su baúl sacando toda su ropa, esparciéndola por el piso, hasta que encontró un libro de tapa verde- Listo! Ahora sí, Vamos!

- No vas a ordenar-pregunto Lily algo enojada por el desastre.

- Cuando volvamos lo hago...- dijo Cristine bajando las escaleras con la pelirroja.

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

- James,... seguro que ahora no están aquí -preguntó algo temeroso Peter.

- No te preocupes Colagusano ,a esta hora tres están en la biblioteca y las otras dos andan vagando por los pasillos-dijo confiadamente James subiendo el primer escalón de la escalera .Los tres estaban tapados por la capa invisible de James.

- No puedo esperar a estar allá No puedo creer que Lunático no halla querido venir- dijo Sirius incrédulo .

- Es que quería terminar el informe que hizo el otro día sobre Cocina Muggle.-explico James, Pauline y Lunático se habían reunido de nuevo el martes.

- Lily, me parece que estoy viendo mal...-dijo Pauline en la Sala común, haciendo los deberes- Estoy viendo como un zapato se mete en nuestra pieza...-Pauline señalo el zapato de Peter, que estaba al descubierto, abriendo la puerta(bah...que se abría la puerta...) y introduciendose a la habitación.

- No, no ves mal! Yo los, o las , mato- dijo Lily y empezó a subir las escaleras, junto a Cristine y Pauline.

- Bueno,...debemos apresurarnos. Acuérdate Peter que son dos colores hoy- le hizo acordar James a Peter mientras este tomaba los tarros de pintura.

- ...- Sirius se quedo viendo la ropa esparcida en el suelo, vio la minifalda turquesa y la camisa negra, la misma ropa que uso "su chica", pero no reaccionó, sino que siguió viendo la ropa con absoluta indiferencia, luego apunto sorprendido una ropa interior con dibujitos de ranitas- Es de ella , ella es...-articulo solamente él.

- Como lo sabes-dijo James algo asustado por su amigo. Sabía a lo que se refería.

- Esa es la ropa interior que estaba usando cuando me encontré con ella la última vez- dijo Sirius con total seriedad.

- Pregunta capciosa, como sabes que esa era la ropa interior que uso - pregunto James.

- Hm., lo que pasa es que el viento le levanto la pollera, y yo justamente miraba hacía su dirección y... eso es todo- explicó Sirius tratando de no sonar pervertido.

- Si,...claro, el "viento"- dijo sarcástico James , pero luego se paro en seco al ver como una pelirroja entraba hecha una fiera en la habitación, seguidas de dos chicas no muy contentas.

- James Potter! LO SABÍA! LO SABÍA! QUIEN PUEDE ORGANIZAR ALGO TAN INFANTIL, SIN CONTAR LOS MERODEADORES - Lily avanzó rápidamente hacía James apuntándolo con el dedo indice.

- Lily...- siseo Cristine para que se calmase.

- Pero saben que? Esta será su última noche de bromas por que hemos puesto un hechizo hermético- dijo Lily llevada por el sabor dulce de la venganza, pero luego puso los ojos en blanco al ver en dirección a la puerta y observar como esta se estaba cerrando en cámara lenta. Ella se había olvidado su varita abajo, en la Sala Común...

- NOOOOOOOO- dijo Pauline sin moverse de su lugar. Estaba paralizada al igual que Cristine y Lily.

- Disculpen, esta Pauline- dijo Remus entrando al cuarto justo cuando la puerta se estaba por terminar de cerrar.-Ah! Ahí estás-dijo alegremente al verla. Luego cerró la puerta por educación.

- Bueno, Pauline o Lily usen sus varitas- ordeno Cristine, ya que ella también se la había olvidado. Ambas mencionadas pusieron cara de " no mandes".- Yo la deje abajo...-agrego ella en tono más bajo.

- Igual que yo...-comento Lily. ella y Cristine miraron a Pauline.

- ...-la chica agarro a Remus y lo puso enfrente de ella como escudo.-ejem... yo también, en el bolsillo de mi capa...

- Estamos atrapados por siete horas...- dijo apesumbrada Lily sentándose en su cama. James la siguió- quien te invito Potter?

- No te preocupes, esta puede ser una noche especial, mi biscocho-dijo el haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la chica y acercándose más .Lily lo miro ceñuda. James corrigió en tono ingenuo.-Mi biscocho de bajas calorías.

- Ayuda-gritaba Peter golpeando las puertas.

- Esas son las puertas del baño Pettigrew.- le informo Cristine. Peter se detuvo avergonzado- Además es en vano eso, el hechizo no deja transmitir sonidos al exterior.

- Esta es tu cama, Robins? Y esa ropa también- pregunto Sirius sin tono de broma sentado en la cama de la Cristine.

Sí...-la chica luego miro toda su ropa tirada por el suelo y la empezó a poner apresuradamente en el baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama. Cuando termino le dirigió una mirada a Sirius. Él la observo, ella llevaba puesta una túnica talle y medio más de lo que necesitaba, el pelo enredado y espeso le rodeaba la cabeza, el flequillo le tapaba gran parte de los ojos sin contar los anteojos redondos que usaba. Ella bajo la mirada colorada y luego se sentó en el suelo.

-Bueno y que haremos- pregunto Remus resignándose a la idea de quedar atrapado.

-Yo tengo una idea-dijo Pauline exaltada por la emoción. Se acerco a Remus y le susurro algo al oído.

-Ajà...claro...sería muy bueno...¿lo hacemos ahora , no-decía mientras consentía con la cabeza.

¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer- pregunto Lily mirándolos con mala cara.

-Mal pensada! mal pensada- la atajo Pauline sin decirle que planeaba-Ya verás. Ven Remus , vamos a mi cama.- le señalo al chico su cama. Cerraron los corceles y se metieron adentro.

-Después me dicen mal pensada...-susurro Lily.

- Relájate pastelito de...de...de... Lemon Pie- dijo James a su lado.

- Bueno, este es un show que he estado preparando desde el año pasado, espero que les guste-dijo Pauline sacando la cabeza entre las cortinas y luego volvió a desaparecer. Sin que nadie lo viese ,Sirius corrió los dorceles.

- Hola! Soy James Potter- dijo Remus en tono chillón sacando un títere con pelo de lana, anteojos de cartulina, una escoba y una snitch de figuritas en cada mano (pegadas).

- Y yo soy Lily Evans-dice otro títere saliendo entre las cortinas con el pelo, también de lana, color rojo, y con un libro pegado a la mano.

- Y juntos somos!...la pareja dispareja-anuncia el títere de James.

- Si! Así es!...hey! Un momento!...y juntos somos que? Hay un error baby, yo no soy nada contigo! Menos una pareja-se queja el títere pelirrojo

- Esta bien , no somos nada, entonces-exclama el muñeco con anteojos de cartón.

- Hey! Como que no soy nada? Acaso no significo nada para ti? Que malvado que sos- el títere-Lily hace como si llora, ya que en realidad un muñeco no puede llorar.

- No! No quise decir eso! Para mi , vos y yo somos una pareja- se disculpa el muñeco de James. El títere de Lily lo mira fijamente unos instantes en silencio.

- Hey! mis orejas de tela escuchan bien?...Yo Pareja...con vos! Estas loco, baby! Oh my god-

- Alguien llamaba a un dios-aparece un muñeco con pelo de tela (color oscura) a diferencia de los otro y con ojos grandes de color gris.- Por que yo soy...tantaran! el Super Sexy Sirius- dice el muñequito dándole golpecitos con el brazo al pecho, esta disfrazado con un disfraz de superman, solo que con tres eses y no una. cristine escucho como algo se caía cerca de su cama, se acerco y vio un juego de cartas en el suelo. En el momento en que se agacho sintió como agua caliente cayéndole en su espalda en su espalda y unas manos la agarraron de la nada, y le taparon la boca.

- Auch- gimió Sirius tocándose la nariz con la mano derecha después de que Cristine golpease. Cristine abrió la boca varias veces pero no salía ningún sonido de ella. Sirius adolorido murmuro el contrahechizo del insonorizador.

- Perdón- dijo Cristine al fin a quien había golpeado cuando se sobresalto.-Por que hiciste eso?

- Ya verás, empecemos desde el principio. Por cierto, hice un hechizo , así que no nos escuchan de afuera..-explico Sirius dejándose de frotar la nariz.- Te encontré.

- ...eh? de qué hablas- argumento Cristine tratando de ganar tiempo hasta encontrar la oportunidad para salir de ahí. Estaban uno enfrente del otro, sentados en la cama.

- Tsk...- Sirius chasqueo la lengua de manera negativa- Dejemos la actuación de lado , por que ya no surte efecto . Bueno te digo mis observaciones; uno: es muggle, dos es amiga de Scarlett, o sea que es muy probable que sea de séptimo año, tres esta cerca mío. Como verás , estas condiciones de persona se ajustan perfectamente en vos. Luego reconociste que esa ropa era la tuya. Y además estoy casi seguro de algo...permiso- dijo Sirius acercándose más a Cristine, le saco los anteojos, con su mano disponible tomo su rostro y lo comenzó a acercar al de él. Cristine totalmente ruborizada curvo la espalda hacia atrás para evitar el rostro de el chico, acción que empeoro su situación, por que cayo hacia atrás con Sirius encima.

- Si! Tus ojos son violetas...bueno no taaan violetas como yo los creía pero violetas. Como veo que no niegas nada supongo que estoy en lo correcto de todo lo anterior que he dicho- dijo Sirius alegremente .Cristine solo lo miro de reojo y aparto la vista aun más ruborizada que antes Luego el se percato que tenía apoyado la mitad de su cuerpo en el de la chica y se ruborizo un poco. Hablo con un tono más intimo de voz- Entonces que dices?... quieres estar conmigo si o no?

- Yo...

-

-

Se empieza a escuchar una frase de una canción Look who is back , que pasa a otra frase I will survive ...se ilumina con un reflector una silueta, nos vamos acercando.

A que me extrañaban- dijo Pauline que tenia una mascara de conejo puesta .- a ..si se preguntan que es esto- señala con el dedo índice la mascara-...digamos que ayer leí D.N.ANGEL, y me pegue la onda yukiru. (si no me entienden significa que no estamos en una dimensión desconocida). Bueno...por donde empiezo? Si! entenderán, yo me fui de vacaciones, así que

**DISCULPEN EL RETRASO!PERDONAD A ESTA TONTA PERSONA!**

**PERDONEN PERO HOY NO VOY A DEJAR LA CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS RRS EN EL PROX CAP RESPONDERE LOS QUE ME LLEGUEN!**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS ESTAS PERSONAS BONDADOSAS Y HERMOSAS (QUE creativa que soy en los versos XP)!**

**Anna-Black22**

**Annapotter**

**Mary93**

**meli-2108**

**ooOjosesitaOoo**

**steffy potter**

**Titi Potter de Parry**


	9. Vacaciones Navideñas

Hola cuanto tiempo, soy una tonta ya lo se,por el retraso perdonen, no tengo palabras. He empezado las clases así que espero que me saque la vagancia un poco. Voy a los rr.

Josecita: Gracias por el rr! El super sexy Sirius te envía saludos! Voy a ver si lo puedo meter en alguna situación. Espero que te guste el cap.

steffy Potter: Bueno, con el tema de seguir...si lo digo...tarde pero si...mil disculpas! Gracias por el rr!.

oooooo

Entonces que dices?... quieres estar conmigo si o no?

Yo...

QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- chillo Lily apartando los dorceles y encontrarse con esa escena.- SIRIUS BLACK! PERVERTIDO! ABUSADOR! PERVERTIDO DOBLE!-Lily levanto un brazo de manera amenazadora, pero James la sujeto por la espalda.

Calma Lily, calma!- le dijo James con una sonrisa, luego le susurro al oído a la pelirroja.-o tal vez quieres que yo te calle con un beso?-Lily se ruborizo intensamente, apenas James dejo de sujetarla, ella salió como alma que lleva el diablo al baño.- Nos tenemos que ir canuto, así que sepárate.-

Sirius y Cristine estaban como cuando los encontraron, por sorpresa y vergüenza se habían quedado hecho piedra. Sirius se levanto sin dirigirle palabra a Cristine, y esta ni se movió con la vista perdida, procesando el último acontecimiento .James le dijo a Sirius que un admirador de Pauline, de 6 to , se había percatado de que sus cosas habían quedado abajo y se las había traído, en ese momento Lily se percato de la ausencia de Cristine y él. Pauline y su "admirador" estaban hablando al lado de la puerta, el último parecía encantado y la primera sonreía de manera nerviosa. Remus hacia rato que se había retirado.

"Al final no me dijo" pensó Sirius apesumbrado bajando los escalones de la escalera.

Sirius!- lo llamó una voz. El se volteo y vio a Cristine corriendo en su dirección. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Ella respiro profundamente, como buscando aspirar valor. Su cara se torno de un rojo brillante ,se acerco al chico y le deposito un suave beso en los labios .Lo miro a los ojos y subió las escaleras corriendo. James que había presenciado la escena , emitió un silbido agudo.

Bien canuto ,te has ganado tu premio. No sabía que ya te había dicho que si.- comento James.

En realidad recién sus ojos me lo acaban de decir.- confeso Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ay que romántico! Tenemos un poeta entre nosotros! - se burlo James imitando una voz femenina y mirando ansiosamente a Sirius

Hoy te salvas solamente por el hecho de que estoy de buen humor.- dijo Sirius de manera placentera bajando las escaleras por completo y subiendo las de su dormitorio.

La mañana del 23 de Diciembre en Hogwarts fue algo bulliciosa, ya que los alumnos que debían pasar en su casa la navidad tenían que coger el tren. Sirius, tomado de la mano de Cristine , la cuál no podía mirarlo sin ruborizarse así que miraba el piso, atrás de ellos iban Remus y Pauline, regocijándose del hecho de haber terminado el proyecto de cocina, y al final estaba James que iba al lado de la pelirroja tratando de imitar a los primeros. Lily se acomodo la bufanda que se le estaba cayendo y miro a su alrededor, los jardines de Hogwarts estaban realmente hermosos, el frío había logrado congelar una parte del lago, en el bosque prohibido algunos de los árboles estaban totalmente decadentes de hojas, si, realmente hermoso, lástima por el fatídico frío que hacia. Lily miro impaciente la fila de los que esperaban los carruajes. Antes de que se diese cuenta los dientes de ella empezaron a castaña. Sintió como un brazo la envolvía en un abrazo. James la estaba poniendo junto a él. Ella lo miro de manera altiva.

Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- profirió ella.

Brindadote calor! Nadie te enseño dar las gracias?- pregunto el fingiendo decepción.

"Gracias"...!- repitió sarcásticamente Lily, separándose de él

No hay de qué- respondió James , totalmente indiferente al sarcasmo de la chica.

Lo revisé anoche y esta todo bien- le repitió por tercera vez Pauline rechazando los pergaminos del trabajo que Remus quería que leyese otra vez por que desconfiaba de la respuesta de ella.-esta bien! Esta bien! Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita Remus John Lupin!

James al oir la voz de Pauline y ver al final de la fila a Snape – que estaba con Peter que lo miraba de manera temerosa- se acordó del asunto de las cartas.

Tu sabes si Pauline esta recibiendo carta de Quejicus?- pregunto en un susurro el chico a Lily.

Pauline?.No creo.- dijo Lily algo incomoda ante la pregunta.-Pauline odia totalmente a Snape.

Estas segura?-

Si.

Y sabes de alguien que pueda ser?

Perdón, pero no tengo idea... Cuando vendrán los estúpidos carros?- se quejo ella.

Tres horas y media más tarde se encontraban sentados en un autobús muggle.

Esto es igual que ir en el autobús noctángulo solamente que más lento y con muggles!- exclamó Pauline desilusionada después de cuarenta minutos de viaje.

También con la diferencia de que cuando choca realmente choca- agrego Remus que ya conocía las exquisiteces de viajar en el autobús Noctángulo y las de un colectivo muggle.

Choca?- repitio Sirius con un hilo de voz. Viendo por la ventanilla pasar los otros automóviles a una distancia cercana.

Ya sabes, cuando dos cosas se dan de frente y bum! quedan hechos picadillos- explico James.

Ah... veo todo nubloso...- dijo él agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Peter, el cuál estaba más a su alcance.

Tenemos que bajar en este lugar- informo Pauline.

Por aquí esta tu casa?- preguntó Remus cuando bajaron en un callejón oscuro , húmedo y sucio.

Si- afirmo Pauline. Caminaron arrastrando los baúles hasta llegar hasta una pared de ladrillos. Pauline vio los alrededores que estaban totalmente desolados y saco la varita. Con ella golpeo en un orden indescifrables unos ladrillos que se fueron hundiendo hasta dejar un hueco ratangular de dos metros de alto por uno y medio de ancho , hizo todo eso mientras los demás observaban en silencio. Luega ella se aparto y dijo – Pasen.

Al pasar la "puerta" Lily vio asombrada como una especie de campo se extendía ante ella, lleno de flores de la época y pinos altos y frondosos. También podía observar a lo lejos multiples mansiones gigantescas. Ahí mismo los estaba esperando un elfo domestico vertido con un repasador.

Buenas tardes señorita Duglang. Veo que tenemos huéspedes para estas fiestas- dijo el alegremente ante la idea de más trabajo.

Ellos son Lily, Peter, Cristine, Remus, Sirius y e conocido James. – dijo Pauline mientras los iba señalando. Por último señalo al elfo y dijo -El es Brian. Uno de nuestros elfos domésticos.- este hizo una muy exagerada reverencia los guío hasta una de las múltiples mansiones. Todos, exceptuando James, Brian y Pauline, quedaron boquiabiertos al entrar en la gigantesca mansión donde vivía la chica.

La mansión de Los Duglang es una construcción joven , que cuenta con tan solo 22 años de existencia, el total de años casados de el Señor Duglang y la Señora Duglang,- iba diciendo mientras recorrían la mansión.

Y donde están Will y Claire?- pregunto James sacándose la bufanda y desabrochándose el abrigo, ya que en la casa había una temperatura agradable.

Ah! Cierto! Señorita Pauline, sus padres me han ordenado que le informe que iban a pasar las navidades en la casa de su Tío Bernard, en Gales, ya que le quedaba más cerca del lugar donde se encuentran trabajando actualmente.- le dijo Brian a Pauline. Esta simplemente afirmo con la cabeza. Ya habían tenido que trabajar navidades pasadas.

Bueno. Este es el salón que se vacía para los bailes- siguió Brian haciendo una ademán señalando la enorme habitación donde desembocaba una amplia escalera que luego se dividía en dos direcciones. Había en un rincón una chimenea donde crepitaba un fogoso fuego Enfrente de unos cuantos sillones de aspecto cómodo e elegante. Y en otro rincón un majestuoso pino de pie pero sin ninguna decoración. - El árbol no ha sido armado, bajo el deseo de la Señorita Pauline.- agrego señalando también una cajas que había.

Me pareció que sería divertido armarlo nosotros. A menos que no quieran- dijo tímidamente Pauline. Todos los demás expresaron rápidamente su deseo de armar el árbol.- Yo les mostraré sus habitaciones Brian. Muchas gracias por el recorrido.

No hay de que, recuerde que ese es mi deber.- respondió hinchando su pecho de manera orgullosa.- El té estará servido en el comedor pequeño a las cuatro en punto.

Pauline, junto a los demás, subieron las escaleras por la derecha. Luego llegaron a una especie de pasillo ancho, con alfombrado azul y cada tanto con un diseño de una "D" rodeada de laureles.

En esta parte están principalmente las habitaciones de huéspedes. Yo voy a dormir en la primera de todas por si alguno de ustedes me necesita.- señalo la primera puerta- También en esta ala de la casa esta la biblioteca .- dijo abriendo la puerta de enfrente y revelando su contenido. Una habitación de techo alto con cómodos asientos que invitaban a sentarse y sus cuatro paredes llenas de estantes donde descansaban cientos de libros. Lo más hermoso de esa habitación era un enorme balcón, desde el cuál se veía todo el paisaje de barrio. Cerró la puerta y siguió explicando.-Hay catorce habitaciones. Cada habitación cuenta con un pequeño baño, pero en planta baja hay dos baños de aguas termales, uno para mujeres y otro, para varones, que mañana utilizaremos.

Y que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Remus.

Bueno...Cristine , Lily y yo ya hemos organizado unas cuantas actividades. Dentro de media hora vamos a tomar el te, luego vamos a ir a un cine muggle, cuando volvamos a armar el árbol y después cenaremos. No era así?- le pregunto Pauline sonriendo a las chicas, estas asintieron. Luego le destino a cada uno una habitación. Y le dijo que luego bajaran al salón.

Pauline se apresuro en cambiarse, ya que todavía llevaba el uniforme del colegio, y toco la puerta de Lily. Esta salió al instante, ya vestida también y con una bolsa en la mano. Ambas caminaron sigilosamente hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Cristine. Lily puso una mano en el picaporte y antes de girarlo miro a Pauline. La dos chicas se miraron y en cada uno de sus rostros se formo una sonrisa macabra y cómplice. Pauline la alentó con la cabeza a que abriera la puerta, Lily así lo hizo y ambas entraron en la habitación.

Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Cristine alzando las cejas. Estaba leyendo una revista acostada en su cama.

Te vas a ver tan hermosa!- soltó Pauline con deje de emoción. Lily rápidamente soltó otra frase mientras que Pauline se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

Nada, absolutamente nada, simplemente pasábamos por acá...y pensamos que tal vez... – Lily ocultaba la bolsa.

Tal vez qué?- pregunto Cristine dando un paso para atrás.

Que tal vez... – siguió Lily acercándose a ella como quien quiere acercarse a un animal tímido.

Que tal vez nos dejarías vestirte!- soltó Pauline sin contenerse más.

Ni lo piensen! Yo no soy una muñeca a la que visten!- se quejo Cristine.

Esta bien , esta bien- acepto Lily aún ocultando la bolsa.- Por lo menos dime que te vas a poner.

Esto- respondió simplemente tirandose de la ropa. Llevaba puesto un suéter exageradamente grueso de color marrón, y unos pantalones de manta polar ( tela gruesa). Pauline se había ido acercando por detrás de ella y la agarró por la espalda

Ahora Lily!- ordeno Pauline. Lily formo otra vez una sonrisa macabra y abrió la bolsa.

En el Pasillo de la habitación.

Un cine es...bueno...-dijo Sirius tratando de explicarle a Peter que era un cine-es un cine..verás...Qué es eso?-Sirius se detuvo en seco.

No! Suéltenme! Por favor! Ya basta!- escucho la voz ahogada de su novia. Apoyo la oreja contra la puerta- Esto es inhumano! Déjenme! Basta!

Su mentecita machista empezó a formar una especie de montaje, Remus y james abusando a Cristine!. Tengo que salvarla! Pensó su mente. Se aparto un poco de la puerta para tomar carrera e impulso, y luego choco contra la puerta, que se derrumbo mostrando la escena del interior de la habitación. Sobre la cama estaban las tres chicas, Pauline tenia por la espalda a Cristine, la cuál estaba solo ropa interior y con medias altas de color blanco, y Lily tenía en sus manos una pollera tableada escocesa y una blusa blanca del mismo material que las medias . Las tres se quedaron inmóviles y miraron hacia la puerta. Plaf... Peter se había desmayado y se veía como le salía sangre por la nariz. Plaf! Plaf! Remus y James que acababan de cambiarse y pasaban por el pasillo también se desmayaron. Sirius miraba con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos en un estado de estatua. Lily se paro y avanzo hacia él ,que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Con su dedo índice lo golpeo en la frente y se desplomo en el suelo al igual que los demás.

Ves? Por esto es que te debes cambiar de ropa por tu voluntad. Espero que aprendas.- dijo Pauline en tono casual tratando de apartar el tema de que la vieron en ropa interior.

¿ Por qué siempre los hombres fantasean con mujeres entre mujeres? Nosotras no fantaseamos con hombres entre hombres.- dijo Lily en tono feminista. Mientras tanto Cristine sacó su varita, apunto a los chicos con ella y murmuró: "_obliviate_, los últimos cinco minutos". Después se dirigió a la cama donde estaba la blusa y la falda y se las puso. Miro con desgano a Lily y a Pauline y nuevamente apunto a los chicos. Los llevo flotando al salón , en donde depositó a cada uno de ellos en un sillón.

Esto nunca sucedió, entendido?- amenazó la castaña a las otras dos. Ambas asistieron con la cabeza rápidamente.

Después de que los chicos despertasen, totalmente desorientados, las chicas les dijeron que se habían quedado dormidos durante un rato y que debían tomar el té. Ellos se asombraron ante la vestimenta de Cristine, y Sirius les dirigió una mirada que exactamente decía "Esa, es mi novia". Aquellas tarde fueron al cine. Cuando volvieron armaron el árbol, que a opinión de los que lo habían decorado era el mejor árbol navideño hecho en toda la historia. Por último cenaron y se marcharon exhaustos a dormir.

7: 30 AM

En toda la casa retumbo el sonido de una trompeta de casería. Todos los dormidos se levantaron de golpe de la cama pegando un salto.

Que es eso!- pregunto malhumorado Sirius asomando la cabeza por el pasillo.

Es el despertador, dormilón. Son las siete y treinta , es hora del desayuno- dijo Pauline enérgicamente saliendo de su habitación completamente cambiada y bajando con prisa los escalones. James también paso por el pasillo, ante la mirada de Sirius, adormilado abrió la puerta de Lily.

Lily! Tu amor esta aquí!- grito James a la habitación, luego Sirius presencio en como un gran almohadón le daba en la cara a su amigo y luego caía en el suelo.- Lily! Tu amor abandona la habitación!- James cerro la puerta y luego se metió en su propia habitación. Sirius hizo lo mismo.

Yo nunca he patinado!- chillo Lily al ponerse lo patines una hora más tarde en la totalmente congelada laguna pequeña que había en el barrio. Se puso de pie y se tambaleó. Miro como los demás se mantenían de pie en la superficie , inclusive Peter. Antes que se cayese alguien la agarro por la cintura. Era James.

Te enseño - dijo él mirando picadamente a la pelirroja sin soltarla de la cintura. Luego la tomo por las manos y empezaron a dar círculos .Lily escucho como algo se rompía bajo sus pies, y lo siguiente que sintió fue como el agua congelada la mojada hasta la mitad del pecho.

Lily!- grito Pauline juntos a los demás acercándose a ella, James la estaba ayudando a salir.- Estas bien?.

Si, simplemente estoy mojada.- respondió Lily forzando una sonrisa.

Mejor volvamos a casa- dijo Pauline.

No! Quédense ustedes!- replico enseguida Lily, la estaban pasando muy bien y ella no quería ser una molestia. Se Puso de pie, a pesar de que apenas sentía sus piernas.- Yo voy a volver ,sola los espero allá

Pero Lily...-comenzó Cristine.

Quédense!-repitió Lily con tono alto.

Yo me voy contigo.- dijo James, murmuró un conjuro y la ropa de Lily estaba seca, pero aún así ella sentía como el frío se iba apoderando de sus piernas. Tomándola por la cintura la levanto, les hizo una seña positiva a sus amigos y se la llevo. Durante los siete minutos que tardaron en llegar a la casa, Lily protesto, hizo berrinche y golpeo la espalda de James. Este la llevo hasta el salón y la deposito sobre un sillón enfrente de la chimenea. Y el se sentó delante de ella.

Brian!- llamó James. El elfo aparecio enseguida.

Si, señor?- pregunto el con una deje de ansiedad.

Por favor tráenos una manta y dos tazas de chocolate caliente .-dijo James

Enseguida señor.- acepto el elfo desapareciendo rápidamente. Luego James se quedo callado mirando la chimenea. Lily se le quedo observándolo. _"Veamos. Qué será lo que todas le ven a Potter? .Bueno, puede ser que tenga lindos ojos, y lindo...no...muy lindo cuerpo, y pelo repulsivamente desordenado, pero que lo hace ver más ...más ...tierno?...y... linda sonrisa..."_ pensó Lily, y quedo viendo sus labios.

Aquí tienen.- dijo Brian dándole a cada uno una taza de chocolate caliente y a Lily una manta prolijamente doblada.

Muchas Gracias- dijeron a la vez Lily y James, estos se miraron, el chico le dedico una sonrisa a Lily y esta se ruborizo. Brian hizo una reverencia y abandono el lugar. Lily apoyo la taza sobre la mesita que había a su lado ,se arropo con la manta y tomó la taza con ambas manos para que le transmitiese calor. James la observo, su semblante parecía confundido. " Qué le pasara?. No lo digas en tu mente tonto! Pregúntale a ella!" James se levanto y se arrodillo ante el sillón de ella para sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura.Lily lo miro confundida.

Pasa algo?- pregunto él.

No nada.- respondió ella rápidamente con una sonrisa.-por que preguntas eso.

No, nada más es que te vi extraña.- dijo James algo intrigado notando el hecho de que había respondido rápidamente, como nerviosa.

Será tu imaginación- dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos con las mejillas algo rosadas, sorbío el último trago de chocolate y deposito la taza en la mesita. James la observo, se veía tan linda._"ojalá pudiese... " _.Se percató, como por instinto que arriba de ellos había un adorno navideño, en el cuál había muerdago. El chico sonrió.

Lily, mira.- dijo James. Lily miro hacia donde señalaba el con la cabeza, el adorno. Luego lo miro a el sin entender que quería resaltar.- Muerdago.

Y ...- empezó Lily pero no pudo terminar porque James unió sus labios con los de ella. Lily al principio se quedo sorprendida, y en vez de que ella reaccionace de manera enojada a James, le correspondió el beso. Lily paso sus manos por el cuello del chico para atraerlo más hacia ella, y James hizo lo mismo pero con su cintura. Unos momentos después se separaron para tomar aire, se oían las respiraciones jadeantes de ambos. La pelirroja fue la primera en hablar.

James...yo...- empezó ella sacando sus brazos del alrededor del cuello de él.

No me digas que me odias por eso!-la interrumpió James decepcionado. Las manos que estaban en su cintura aflojaron la fuerza.- tu me correspondiste el beso!

No es eso...yo...- continuo la pelirroja.

Acaso yo te obligue a que me correspondieras el beso! Eh!Eh!Estabas bajo un hechizo que te obligo a besarme aunque tu no lo quisieras! O...?-Lily tapo la boca de él con su mano.

No es eso...- dijo ella, su semblante estaba algo decaído y también confundido.- Hay algo que debo decirte, yo te...-

EJEM!- tosió alguien de manera muy alta. James giro la cabeza y vio a sus amigos. Sirius siguió "tosiendo"- EJEM! EJEM! EJEM! NOS HEMOS PERDIDO DE ALGO!- pregunto él ,en el instante siguiente de una manera extraña estaba al lado de ellos, dirigiéndoles miradas cómplices. Les susurro a ambos.-Me he perdido de algo? Díganmelo, yo no le diré a ellos- lo último sonó falso.-Muy bien hecho canuto, es inteligente, bonita, y talvez un poquitín temperamental, y a vos Lily... bueno, James sabe jugar Quiditch, y...sabe jugar Quiditch y también... sabe jugar Quiditch. Les doy mi bendición.- James parecía morir de felicidad ya que Lily no había reprochado nada en seguida como solía hacer. Pero...

yo no soy su novia.- dijo Lily en tono tan gélido que la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius se congelo. Esta se puso de pie, y sin mirar atrás se marcho a su pieza, Cristine y Pauline la siguieron. Sirius miro a James, como interrogando "esta bromeando?".

Es verdad canuto – dijo James con un semblante cansino y triste.

Pero paso algo?- pregunto Remus y Pauline a la misma vez, en distintos lugares y a distintas personas.

Me voy a dormir.- dijo cortando la conversación Lily y James.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera rápida, Cristine y Sirius fueron a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, Pauline y Remus buscaban cosas de distintos lugares sin decir para que iban a ser, y James y Lily se la pasaron tumbados en la cama de cada uno. Y el olor a comida preparándose se hacia notar por toda la casa. Alrededor de las nueve estaban todos reunidos en un comedor, sentados en una mesa larga y elegante. Luego de una entrada, la comida, y el postre todos estaban satisfechos y se retiraron al salón.

Bueno, son las doce menos cinco...- dijo Pauline haciéndose notar.

Yo voy al baño!- dijo rápidamente Remus y salió corriendo.

Por que se fue de esa manera?- pregunto Cristine.

No viste toda la bebida que se tomo?- puntualizo Sirius muy convencido y para nada extrañado de la huida de su amigo.

Aja- afirmo sarcásticamente Cristine.

Bueno, falta un minuto.- dijo Pauline.

Un momento...- dijo Lily percatándose de algo.- Y los regalos?

Pauline simplemente la miro con una sonrisa macabra. Miro su reloj- Feliz Navidad!.

Feliz navidad!- se dijeron unos a otros.

Feliz navid...- empezó Sirius, pero se apagaron las luces y todos se quedaron en silencio.

JOJOJO!- se escucho en la chimenea. Rápidamente Sirius se acerco a esta y asomo un poco la cabeza (la chimenea no estaba encendida), en su rostro se formo una cara de espasmo y dio un salto hacia atrás. Luego de unos segundo un hombre vestido con botas, pantalón, saco y sombrero rojo, y además con una larga barba blanca estaba delante de la chimenea. Se quedo viendo a Sirius. Era Remus.

Dumbledore! No sabía que usted fuese también santa claus!- dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie. Le toco el estomago , en el cuál había almohadones.- Y esto? Ehh? Me parece que ha comido demasiadas golosinas.

Yo no soy Dumbledore! Soy Santa claus! Jojojo!- dijo Remus con voz grave.

Oh oh- dijo Peter, se había hecho encima.

Jojojo! Aquí tengo sus regalos.- dijo Remus haciendo notar una gran bolsa roja. Les fue dando uno a uno los regalos a cada uno exceptuando a Sirius. Sirius noto eso inmediatamente.

Hey! Y mis regalos!-

Sabes los que santa claus le regala a los niños malos?.- pregunto Remus.

Si, me lo contó Remus, un pedazo de carbón.- explico el sin entender la pregunta.

Exacto! Como premio: un pedazo de carbón!-saco del fondo un gran pedazo de carbón con un lazo. Sirius lo miro ceñudo.

MIS REGALOS! DONDE ESTAN MIS REGALOS? MIS RE-GA-LOS!- chillo el histérico tirandole de la barba hasta que esta se despego. Remus vio nervioso a Sirius por su reacción.- Remus! Con que tu eres santa claus! Por que nunca me lo habías dicho?

Lo tienes todo?- pregunto a Pauline. Esta tenía en sus manos una videograbadora mágica en sus manos. Ella sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. Sirius miró amenazadoramente a Remus y este le entrego la bolsa donde estaban sus regalos.

Regalos!- dijo El sentándose en el piso para abrir sus regalos.

Por parte de Pauline cada uno de ellos recibió un pulóver de lana, y el títere de si mismo. Por Parte de: Cristine; libros, Remus; chocolates, Sirius ;una bufanda y guantes que cambiaban de color para combinar, James; regalos variados despendiendo la persona, Lily; igual que James, y Peter; golosinas. A las dos y media ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones durmiendo.

Remus cuya habitación tenía una ventana, escuchaba como una rama chocaba contra el vidrio haciendo ruido, y también haciendo que el chico no pudiese conciliar el sueño. Pero pronto se percato de otro ruido, alguien estaba caminando por el pasillo, se levanto de la cama , se puso las pantuflas y la bata y salió a averiguar de quien eran esas pisadas. Mientras caminaba silenciosamente por el pasillo, para no despertar a los demás, vio como una luz se prendía en la biblioteca .Cuando entro en esta, vio a través de las puertas con vidrio a alguien afuera en el balcón, Pauline. Salió el también a la interpedie.

Hola Pauline.- dijo Remus. La chica se sobresalto un poco y se volteo.-Que haces?

La chica no respondió, simplemente sonrió y apunto con una mano el cielo, luego hablo.-Esta nevando. A pesar de lo que anunciaban , esta nevando.-El chico dirigió su mirada al cielo y observo como copos de nieve descendían.

Me encanta la nieve- admitió el atrapando un copo de nieve con la mano desnuda.

La chica se le quedo observando unos momentos.

Remus, hay dos cosas que quiero decirte- comento ella de espaldas.

Cuáles? Dime- dijo el chico distraídamente sin dejar de mirar como caía la nieve.

La primera es que... Se de sus noches de luna llena. Eres un hombre lobo-El chico se volteo bruscamente.

C-cómo lo sabes?- tartamudeo él.

me pareció demasiado extraño las enfermedades que acosaban a tus parientes cada mes, busque por mi cuenta alguna cualidad en los días en que te ibas y descubri que eran los de luna llena. Luego de descubrir eso, esperé hasta el próximo día, y me levante a la noche a escudriñar los jardines con el telescopio de astronomía pero no te vi, después de unos años si, estabas junto a tres animales, un ciervo, un perro, y una rata, James, Sirius y Peter.- la chica miro al licántropo que parecía muy sorprendido y algo aturdido. Luego ella agrego- No son exactamente lo que se podría decir "cuidadosos". Este año Lily casi los descubre.

FLASH BACK

Lily salió al balcón, mirando el cielo. Bajo la mirada del cielo y observo al bosque Prohibido, no se notaba ningún movimiento, hasta que vio tres sombras, que recorrían el borde. Entro de nuevo para buscar unos binoculares suyos, los encontró debajo de la cama, se incorporó, y justo en el momento en que estaba por salir nuevamente, se escucho la voz de Pauline, somnolienta:

Lily, son las...- una mano salida de las sabanas de Pauline tanteo en su mesita de luz , hasta agarrar un despertador, - cuatro menos cinco de la mañana, entra , y cierra la puerta que hace frío.

Si... - dijo algo decepcionada cerrando con llave e echando un último vistazo rápido a través de los vidrios, con los binoculares, solo logro distinguir como las figuras se internaban al bosque, tapadas por el velo de la oscuridad.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

O sea que no se lo dijiste a nadie?- pregunto Remus.

No.-negó ella también con la cabeza.

Remus suspiro aliviado.- Gracias. Sinceramente gracias. Y lo otro que me tenías que decir?.

Pauline se volteo, y lo miro a los ojos unos instantes, luego se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.-Me...me gustas- dijo en un susurro inaudible.

Qué?- pregunto Remus que no la había podido oír.

Me gustas!- soltó ella de una vez, ruborizándose intensamente.

Remus que hacia minutos antes el corazón le estaba latiéndole muy deprisa ,volvió a sentirlo. Pauline no jugaba con esas cosas, lo estaba diciendo en serio, no era tan solo una broma.

Adelanto.

Aparece un títere con pelo oscuro y ojos grises usando un disfraz de superman, pero en vez de una s tres ss.

Super sexy sirius: En nuestro proximo capitulo de aprendiendo a amarte:

Se acerco a Pauline y la beso. Ella no se resistio y simplemente cerró los ojos.

SSS: eso es todos nuestro adelanto! Nuestro patrocinador es sus opiniones!


End file.
